Bubbles and Sparks
by No-pen-name-1
Summary: Seen as a old young woman, Evelyn is a woman with an Eevee obsession, trapped in her own little bubble of ignoring almost everything around her in her boring town and mundane life. Then there's her opposite... He didn't plan on coming back just to burst her bubble.
1. Chapter 1

_So, not sure where I'm going with this, but lets just go with it._

 _Obvs i dont own anything other than the story line (what ever that may be) and the OCs_

 _...and surprisingly it's a bit tricky trying to get in two seperate point of views in when they are around the same time line and place... hence the jumping back and forwards..._

000

With a soft smile on her face, the youthful woman smoothed a hand over the golden fluff of her Eevee's head before stooping down to give the cute creature a kiss, "Alright missy, you stay here," she surrendered and left the small Pokemon on her bed as she then went to check her image in the mirror.

She wondered if she looked alright, smoothing her hands over her jean clad thighs and doubting the well worn t-shirt she'd thrown on this morning- was she dressed too casual?

With a huff she ripped the plain top off and threw it to the side before rooting for another only to end up with another comfortable t-shit, the only difference being this one had cut out shoulders and two black bands on the sleeves.

Again she checked herself in the mirror, not looking all that different, her top was the exact same length as the first one- reaching past her back side- and the fit was loose and comfortable, "Oh, it'll do!" She huffed as she shuffled her feet into some black flats, automatically reaching up to bind her chocolate locks up and out of her face before she paused, "Should I leave it down?" She wondered before her eyes caught her Jolteon watching her, "What do you think?" She asked him as she released her hair and allowed the messy strands to fall past her shoulder blades and sit on her chest watching as he tilted his head and gave a small grumble, "Yeah, I should probably brush my hair," she nodded in agreement, putting her scrunchy down and grabbing a brush, raking it through her hair until it was sleek.

She was soon off on her way to town to watch her friend battle, he'd always pestered her to go watch him so she thought she'd go and surprise him, she was after all allowed a day off from the business.

000

"Hey," the blonde grinned as he sauntered into the day care centre, his bright eyes scanning the staff stood behind the counter, "I'm looking for Evelyn Sky?" He stated as he placed both hands on the counter and leaned forwards slightly, causing the woman behind the counter to turn a brilliant scarlet as she stepped back in embarrassment.

"O-oh, um- s-she, she's not in today," the woman stuttered, nervously reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Oh," his smile faded lightly as he looked around, his gaze finding a group photo on the wall as he thought. He hadn't been back to this town in years, not that he didn't have a reason to never return- he had felt guilty at not having visited sooner and worried if she'd even want to see him after all this time- he had just been so caught up in everything he was doing.

"She's gone to watch a battle in town," the woman continued, hoping this little bit of information would help the man and surprisingly it did, his expression lightening considerably as he looked back to her, not needing to ask anything more as she automatically gave him all the information he needed to find her- or at least stage a run-in.

"Thanks-," he paused as he once again leaned over the counter, squinting lightly at her name badge, "Violet!" He beamed, "you're a star!" He declared as he moved back from the counter and headed to the door, only pausing when the woman called out to him.

"H-hey?" She reached a hand out to pause him a moment, "aren't you-?" She began to question but stopped as she watched him raise a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, throwing her a wink as he headed on his way.

"That was Spark," came the woman's fading squeak as she watched him go.

000

With her head bowed to her phone, Evelyn had half her attention on where she was going and the other on the message she was sending her mother, she only gave the area around her enough attention to avoid bumping into anything or anyone.

"Why does she keep telling me about these bloody team leaders," she huffed, passing the posters of the very team leaders her mother was trying to inform her of as she wandered to get a drink, having left her friend's battle mid match to quench her thirst- he didn't even know she was there so there was no harm done technically.

In response to her uttering her Jolteon tilted his head at her, following at her heel despite her slow pace, "She probably thinks I'm interested because of Spark," she turned to the yellow creature as she spoke, giving a slight shake of her head, "I don't know why," she shrugged, "I haven't seen him in years, I wouldn't even recognise him now!" What she said was true, she knew Spark when she was young, they lived as neighbours and had quite a tight friendship in their younger days when all was blissful fun and no responsibilities, but soon their interests led them in different directions- he went off to chase his dreams of becoming a trainer, travelling out into the world to never come back. Evelyn however didn't see the excitement in it back then, in fact she thought it was quite scary- going out into the world on your own- now however she wished things had been different, she wished she had the outgoing and adventurous streak she now had. "He's done well for himself," she commented quietly with a smile, she didn't actually follow anything main stream, a lot of the big leagues went strait over her head, the starting of the three teams including, if her mother hadn't told her then she probably would never know!

Evelyn lived in her own bubble, somewhat cut off from the world around her, wishing to be anywhere else and oblivious to what was there, her own boring little bubble.

000

The blonde was sat among the small crowd in the arena, at first he'd been scanning the faces of the other people watching the match, searching for that familiar face, but it wasn't long till the battle had his attention and he was watching with great enthusiasm. He was in awe of the small creature's power, it had yet to evolve and still it was so strong, he guessed it was because of the rarity of it but he wanted to know more about the little silver Eevee.

Spark looked to the trainer, smiling when he saw the pride he obviously took in his Eevee and he was over joyed by it, he imagined they had been together for years and their bond was strong, yet it was the small pin on his jacket that confirmed this trainer had a special bond with his Eevee.

There was only one place to get a pin like that and only one person gave them, if you didn't deserve it then you most certainly wouldn't get one, no matter what you did.

"Let's finish this round Mako!" The trainer called in triumph knowing his silver Eevee would get the job done and with out a doubt he did, the pair celebrating before the small silver creature started to glow.

"What?" The blonde spectator gasped in excitement, he couldn't believe he got to witness this!

"Yes!" The trainer grinned, he'd been waiting for his Eevee to evolve, there was nothing he wanted more that to seen him grow into a Umbreon and when the light faded- so did his smile.

"A Sylveon!" Spark grinned in amazement, taking in the rare creature, it's colouring blue instead of pink, he was in awe.

"What the hell!?" The trainer barked with a frown and instantly Mako's ears drooped, it's body language very unsure. "What kind of girly shit is this?" He motioned towards his newly evolved Eevee causing the cute creature to tuck it's tail as he creped towards his trainer.

000

She couldnt believe what she was watching as she gaped at the screen in the food hall, the horror coursing deep into her, 'how could he?', she was mortified as she watched the battle on the screen, stood rigid in shock till it quickly turned to anger, 'how could he?!'

With her fists balled at her side she marched away from the screen, not paying any pleasantries to anyone she shoved past, the fury on her face was enough to quickly still anyone's complaints.

000

The battle was won but the trainer was less than happy and the blonde spectator was furious, he was about ready to jump from the stands and charge at the trainer as he witnessed him still shouting at the blue Sylveon, the trainer raising a hand as he stepped towards the cowering creature, and instantly the blonde's hands were on the barrier blocking the audience from the battle ring, ready to hoist himself over so he could get between the two, but his actions were paused as another got there first, "Eve?" Spark uttered to himself.

She was seething, she couldn't even begin to describe the utterly overwhelming and blinding fury that consumed her as she stepped between the trainer and blue Sylveon, startling the man as his face jumped to shock as he looked towards her.

"Evelyn!?" He gasped but she said nothing, her face forming a deep scowl as she brought her fist back and struck him with all the fury she held.

"How dare you!" She yelled, her fist still clenched and shaking while the trainer stumbled back, a hand nursing his throbbing nose and eyes starting to water.

The blonde straitened up as he watched the confrontation, equal parts glad the guy had been hit and shocked at who had hit him.

He watched as the woman mercilessly snatched the badge from the trainer's jacket before further laying into him verbally, the blonde taking this as his cue to make his way down there.

"How could you treat Mako that way?!" She screeched while the trainer held one hand to his bleeding nose and the other to the newly empty patch on his jacket. "How could you treat anything that way?!" She continued, she was a shattered mess of emotions, she desperately wanted to cry, her heart bled for Mako and the trust she'd given the trainer had been torn to pieces, but despite her inner turmoil she still planned to rip into him further- before the poor Sylveon fled, "Mako!" She called after the cute blue creature and with one last scathing look to the trainer she made chase after the distraught creature.

000

The blonde huffed as he skidded around the corner and picked up his pace before a dash of blue nearly tripped him, leaving him to stumble and skip back onto steady footing, "Hey! Lil guy!?" He called after the dash of blue, taking one quick look around before making chase.

He ran for what felt like ages and as he looked around he thought to himself he was more lost than the Sylveon he was chasing, but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't allow the thought of giving up, it just wasn't in him to do! So he pressed on, calling out into the forest in hope of an answer and eyes in search of any clue.

"Hey, I'm not leaving this forest till I find you!" He tilted his head back and called into the wind, his hands cupped around his mouth as if it helped to amplify his voice, "You hear me lil blue?!" He dropped his hands from his face and took another scan of the area as he moved forwards, "Come on now!" He shouted, "People are worried!"

A frown tugged at his brow as he thought of the trainer, he would like to think he would be worried, but after what he'd seen he very much doubted it, but one thing he was positive was that there were others that cared! Eve cared! She'd be here, that he was certain of!

With a crash of thunder the blonde paused his search as he looked to the darkening sky, a small huff passing his lips as he uttered, "Just great," A small whimper then sounded and instantly his head snapped in the direction he thought it came from, "lil guy?" He called out in hope.

000

"Mako?!" Evelyn stopped to shout, looking around the wood land and growing ever more worried, it had been hours, was growing dark, the cloud cover was starting to hint at a storm to come and like a bad omen a rumble of thunder rolled through the sky.

A small whine caught her attention and she looked down at the Jolteon at her side, "I know Zee, let's head back and get some supplies!" She nodded to her companion who seemed in agreement and they both headed off.

000

Struggling through the shrubbery of the forest Spark stumbled out into a small clearing and instantly beamed when he spotted the blue Sylveon, "Hey, lil guy!" He spoke in his usual friendly tone, watching as the creature looked towards him in a moment of alarm before it's ears drooped back down.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He called out softly as he held both hands up in surrender when he noticed the Sylveon start to timidly back away, "It's okay!" He lowered himself to the ground and stayed where he was until the blue creature had calmed and settled back to the floor where he once was.

The pair sat quietly with distance between them, the blonde watching the heart broken Pokemon while it curled up in a tight ball, wallowing in sorrow and rejection.

"I can't believe he did that to you," the blonde spoke softly, his eyes dropping to the ground in sadness, unseeing as the creature flinched at his words, "he doesn't deserve you," he then continued, shuffling a little closer as the clouds released their hold and it then started to rain, but still he crept ever closer and shrugged off his jacket to drape over the abandoned creature.

"You're amazing you know that?" He tried with a smile but got no response, ignoring the rain as it soaked him thought, "I think you're amazing!" He continued to talk to the Sylveon, a smile forever on his face, "I've never seen anything as cool as you!" He gushed, remembering how strong he was before he even evolved, the passion and loyalty he held, 'it's a shame your trainer doesn't share those qualities' he then thought to himself sadly.

000

She rushed home as quick as she could, dashing into the house and bustling about, the various different evolutions of Eevee all coming to watch in a confused group as she threw open the door to the storage beneath the stairs and started to rummage.

With a huff she yanked out a raincoat, pulling the item on while also kicking off her shoes, she then reached for her wellington boots and slammed the door closed.

She hurriedly hopped about as she pulled the water proof boots on, the glitter mixed in with the bright rubbery material catching the light as she did so, next she was opening and closing cupboards in a frantic search till she finally grasped the large torch hidden away beneath the sink.

Trying at a calming breath she looked to her little family of Eevees, wondering who would be best to help her out in the wood, during a storm and at night, "um, Laguna," she called with a point once she spotted the Vaporeon, "Timber!" She waved for the Leafeon to come to her, "and Orion!" Finally she called on the Umbreon, "Okay, I need you guys with me," she spoke to the three that had gathered at her feet, gazing up at her expectantly, "Mako, has run off into the forest and we need to find him!" The three gave understanding bobs of their heads while she turned to the rest of her group, "I need you guys to stay and wait here!" She pressed when she noticed them becoming anxious, "we'll be back soon!" She passed a small non too reassuring smile to them as she headed to the door, her Jolteon moving to follow, "Zee, I need you here," she pleaded softly, electricity doesn't mix with water after all, and by the looks of things, it was going to rain hard!

As fast as she had come she was gone again, dashing out with her little search party and torch in hand.

000

"Man, he should be ashamed of himself!" Spark was still rambling on, "let me tell you something, you most defiantly do not deserve to be treated the way you have been!" He shook his head, "I would never treat mine or any Pokemon like that!" He frowned, "you treat them as family!" He declared, his eyes looking to the saddened Pokemon sat at his side, "That's why I'm not going any where with out you!"

The blue Sylveon looked up at him from beneath his jacket with large tearful eyes, before slowly lifting a paw to the man's sodden trousers in timid asking to be closer and with a broad smile the blonde opened his arms and allowed the creature to crawl into his lap, "I've got you," he smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the sad bundle.

He smoothed the Sylveon's head in hopes to calm him further so he could then make a start of moving them some place dry, or at least out of the rain. He squinted around the woodland surrounding them unsure if it was the amount of rain or darkness that was making it impossible to see, either one he was still pretty sure he'd just seen an Umbreon.

000

"Mako!" Evelyn called again, the heavy hiss of the rain making it hard to hear any reply and so she swirled her light around the area still in a determined search- she'd be out all night if she had too!

With a rustle of leaves she turned her torch to the arrival of Laguna and Timber, a almost pleading look on her face, "Anything?" She questioned the pair but they both sadly bowed their heads, "Damn, where are you Mako," she worried, still pressing on in search before she near shrieked in fright as the shadow like Orion suddenly appeared.

"My goodness, Orion," she placed a hand to her heart as she half heartedly scolded him, her light illuminating him as she questioned, "Anything?" To which Orion gave a chirped response before heading back off in the direction he had appeared and instantly she was chasing after him.

'Please be okay,' she thought desperately as she ran, her torch's light swaying with the motion of her run, she could just about see where she was going but if she didn't take care- a shriek escaped her as she skidded on the slushy mud, sending her right onto her backside as her trio came to her aid, all unknowing her scream had carried eerily on the air and had been heard by the blonde whose mounting worries now added the possibility of this cold, dark, wet woodland also being haunted.

"I'm alright," she groaned as she stood ignoring the discomfort of wet mud clinging to her legs as she pressed on, "Mako!" She continued to call out as she swung her light in search. "Mako!" Again she tried, squinting through the rain.

"Hey!" A voice called out, "over here!"

He'd caught sight of the light before he then heard the shouting, and once he was sure the light was coming their way he smiled, his shoulder drooping slightly as he released a breath of relief.

"Oh my goodness!" The feminine voice gasped, blinded from the blonde's view by the light she held, "are you both alright?" She questioned hurriedly in worry as she threw herself onto her knees in front of them.

"Yeah, a little wet but we're good!" The blonde offered a smile with his optimism but she just glanced to him in concern as she placed her torch on the ground beside her and reached for the blue Sylveon.

"Oh Mako," she sighed as she gently cupped his sweet crying face before she then looked to the blonde stranger, peering up at him from beneath the hood of her raincoat and wondering who he was and why he was there. "Can you help me bring him home?" She questioned and he instantly bobbed his head in a nod.

"Yeah, no problem!" He chirped, to which she nodded and grabbed her torch.

"I'll sort you both out when we get in," she tried a small smile and held a hand out to help him to his feet while he held onto Mako. "This way!" She then motioned as she headed of and he followed, cradling the heartbroken Mako in his arms.

000

 _If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes then I am sorry, I have re-read it as many times as I can handle... plus I had a bit of a faff trying to upload it first time._

 _Laters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Less jumpy bit!_

000

He followed after her, fighting to see through the rain and watching the image of her raincoat covered form as best he could, he didn't know whether to call their meet luck or unfortunate, after all this wasn't how he pictured seeing her after all these years.

He pictured a more civil meeting, in his head it was showing up to the business her family had always run, greeting her casually and organising a catch up, but instead, here he was; soaked to the bone and torn between desperately wanting to find that trainer and give him another good clout and staying with the poor creature currently in his arms to make sure he was safe and well- obviously his better nature won.

Once again Evelyn was entering the house in a flurry, flinging the door open and rushing everyone inside, "Outta' the way everyone, please!" She called as her panicked companions burst forwards to investigate, nearly tripping her as she rushed to find everything warm and dry.

Soon she had Mako dried and wrapped up in a warm blanket while she carried out a quick health check before moving on to dry and warm her little search party- although her Vaporeon was happy enough to just sit by the heater.

"You're amazing," the blonde commented as he watched her bustle about in a determined flurry, feeling partly awkward he had nothing to do to help, "do you need help?" He tried to offer while she headed towards him, inspecting a thermometer that had just been stuck in Mako's ear.

"No, I need you outta' those wet clothes though!" She pointed towards him and he froze, a healthy shade of pink finding its way to his cheeks despite having been out in the rain for hours.

"W-wa-what?!" He stuttered, a hand coming to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide his face.

"You're going to catch your death if you stay like that!" She pressed, "go upstairs and the first door on your left is the bathroom," she pointed down the hall to where the stairs were, "take a hot shower and leave your clothes on the linen basket at the top of the stairs, you'll find everything you'll need in the bathroom," she gave him a light shove to get moving, "use what ever you want and I'll find you something clean to wear while I wash your stuff," she pushed him up onto the first step of the stair case, "I'll leave the change of clothes on the linen basket!" She spoke as he trod up stairs with out little option.

The shower's water rained down on his chilled skin till after some time of standing under the stream of water it started to scald some life back into his flesh. With a relaxing breath he looked around himself as he plucked up a shampoo bottle to inspect, "Still favour the fruity scents," he noted with a grin as he squeezed some of the green gel onto his palm before massaging into his blonde locks, the scent of apples instantly reaching him.

He wondered what this situation was that he now found himself in, he knew how he had ended up here of course but what he didn't bank on was that Evelyn would still be as familiar with him as she once was, it had been years after all, they were kids last they spoke or saw one another. It was like she'd instantly picked up where they'd left off, her bossing him about into taking care of himself.

He wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed she was comfortable him, in fact it didn't seem she was remotely that interested to see him again, but then again with the situation as it was he couldn't expect her to be as ecstatically happy as he hoped she was.

With a huff he turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a large fluffy towel to wrap around himself as he then took a quick peek out into the hall way, spotting on top of the linen basket where his sodden clothes had been dumped now lay a neat pile of clean and dry clothes to try on.

"Why has she even got things this big?" He questioned to himself as he inspected the pair of grey jogging bottoms, the label reading XXL, "oh, what if she has a boyfriend!" He gaped at his reflection in the mirror, "I'm going commando in her boyfriend's-" he looked to the jogging bottom's size label once more, "-large boyfriend's, trousers!" He cringed deeply as he stood naked in the bathroom, agonising over stupid things before he finally sealed his fate and put the change of clothes on- without underwear.

He crept down stairs in such an embarrassed fashion you'd think the trousers she'd given him had a giant hole in the crotch, but despite being fully clothed he felt oddly exposed without underwear.

"Did everything fit?" Evelyn questioned when she noticed him appear.

"Oh yeah!" He waved away, before a wall of picture frames caught his attention, 'alright, which of you is the boyfriend!' He thought with a squint as he scanned the pictures.

"Would you like a hot drink?" She questioned as she clicked the kettle on, "tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

"Um, hot chocolate sounds great," he threw her a quick smile as he then went back to the photos, "your, um- boyfriend doesn't mind me borrowing his clothes?" He questioned and she paused what she was doing to look at him in confusion.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she frowned, watching as he swivelled on the spot to look back at her before looking down at the clothes he wore in confusion.

"Then whose?" He uttered as he plucked at the t-shirt he wore.

"Their mine," she shook her head, wondering if he was becoming ill- perhaps coming down with a cold?

"But their so big?" He frowned.

"What? A girl can't buy large men's wear for lounging about the house in comfort?!" She scoffed in defence and he instantly held his hands up in surrender.

"No, my mistake! Sorry!" He chirped as she huffed and went back to making the hot chocolate.

Instantly a thought struck him, his body near crumpling with embarrassment as he swayed on the spot, a hand coming up to cover his face as he groaned, 'I'm wearing her clothes and I'm not wearing underwear!'

"Are you alright?" Her voice gently questioned, worried he was becoming unwell and starting to feel dizzy and nauseous.

"Oh fine!" He half jumped out of his skin when he realised she was at his side and so tried to calm himself best he could and took the drink she offered him. "Just thought of something is all," he smiled and she nodded before turning to the wall he was facing.

"What are you looking at here?" She questioned wondering why he'd been stood squinting at a particular picture for so long, "ah!" She then nodded with realisation, "you probably recognise him!" She pointed to one picture of her younger self and a young blonde boy.

"Sorry?" He chirped now in confusion, of course he recognised the boy in the picture?

"That's me when I was little," she smiled, pointing to her younger self before her finger moved to point towards the boy, "and that is Spark," she smiled.

'What?' He thought with a blink, 'what is happening right now?'

"He's one of the team leaders now!" She continued.

'I know' he thought with a nod.

"There's five of them I think!"

'Three'

"Aw what was his team called again? Instance? Incense?" She clicked her fingers as she tried to think, while he gripped his mug a little tighter.

'Instinct' he answered in his head.

"My goodness, I honestly don't know," she gasped, shocked at herself.

'Seriously?' He stared at her, his face a comical mix of shock, irritation and horror.

"That's terrible of me," she lay a hand to the side of her face and shook her head, unknowing the blonde beside her was whole heartily agreeing with her.

'I hate you' he summed as he watched her lost expression, wondering how she even knew anything.

"I only know because my mum told me," she then shrugged.

'What rock have you been under?' He almost threw his head back and groaned, does she not watch TV!?

"It's been years since I've seen him," she shook her head before a wide smile came to her face, "but he obviously hasn't changed that much if you can still recognise him from this picture!"

'Literally hate you right now!' He thought but had absolutely nothing to say to her at that moment in time. 'Is she joking?' He then thought to himself as he turned to her and after observing her for a moment he quickly realised she was very much serious. "Do you even watch TV?" He questioned tightly.

"Not really, I'm more of a movie person," she shook her head, "I'm just going to change out of these muddy clothes now, excuse me," she smiled and headed off upstairs.

"She doesn't recognise me," he uttered to himself as he remained where he stood before taking a slow, lost wander towards Mako- who was curled up amongst blankets on the bay window seat- and sat on the floor besides him. "I'm just a stranger to her," he blinked down at his hot chocolate while Mako perked his ears to listen only to lift his head in alarm once the blonde sucked in a sharp breath, "she let a stranger into her home!" He gasped in out rage as he turned to the blue Sylveon as he spoke, "she let a stranger use her shower and wear her clothes!" He frowned, "does she have no self awareness?" He questioned the blue bundle who in turn moved his head back and away from the blonde, "this could have been a very dangerous situation!"

Mako eyed the blonde suspiciously as he rambled, the man only silencing once a growl sounded and all turned to the Jolteon and instantly the blonde held both hands up in surrender as best he could while still clutching the hot chocolate, "C-could! Could have been dangerous!" He further pressed to the yellow creature as it approached warily, "but it's not! I'm not dangerous!" He pleaded as sparks started to lick from its bright fur, "I'm the least dangerous! Honestly, I'm a friend!" Now he was starting to shuffle backwards on his backside awkwardly with his hands still held aloft, "she just doesn't recognise me, but I am a friend! I'M A FRIEND!" He then shrieked as the Jolteon pounced.

Evelyn had just reached the bottom on the stairs after her quick change- having hastily thrown on some black jogging bottoms and the t-shirt she'd almost worn in the morning- when she heard the oddly high screech and smash of a mug, her pace instantly quickening to take her into the other room faster.

There she saw them sprawled across the floor, the blonde pinned on his back with her Jolteon stood on his chest, sparks jumping from him, "Zeus!" She barked his name harshly but before she could move to get her Jolteon another appeared, having broken free of it's master's ball and tackling Zee off the blonde.

"Oh no," the blonde quipped with dread as he was instantly to his feet and scrambling after the fighting pair.

"Don't you dare get involved!" Evelyn pointed to a Flareon that was ready to pounce in while she followed after the blonde as he tried to grapple his Jolteon only to be shocked by the fighting pair. "Are you alright?" She gasped as he stumbled away with a shout of pain, his hair standing a little on end and limbs jittery in movement.

"Yeah!" He wheezed, "not the first time this has happened!"

"You grab your Jolteon a lot when it's in battle?" She looked to him in concern, wondering what daft person would do that, but before she could say anymore a jet of water shot between the pair and hit the Jolteons, "Laguna!" Evelyn hollered as she shot a frown to her Vaporeon.

The fight was quickly getting out of hand and if the others started to wade in then she doubted there would be a house left. "Watch out!" The blonde yelled as he threw himself forwards and pushed her free of a flash of electricity, the pair bumping into the wall and tripping over them selves as they fought to dodge the heat of the fight.

"Pack it in, now!" Evelyn bellowed before she was grabbed by the blonde who swung her free of another flash but that unfortunately caused her to loose her footing.

"I've got you!" He yelled as he tripped with her, not sure if he'd caused her more or less pain, he had cushioned her from hitting the ground, his one arm wrapped around her waist having prevented her from fully crashing to the floor, but then again he had also lost his footing and landed on her.

She wheezed out a slightly winded breath and the blonde lifted himself up slightly and looked down at her in concern, his eyes worried but cheeks deeply embarrassed as she peered up at him in shock.

'She's changed so much,' he thought as he looked down at her, the image of the little girl he once knew was gone, replaced with the woman in front of him.

Evelyn was quickly becoming uncomfortable with his staring but just as she was about to voice her concerns a great crash caused the pair of them to flinch with fright before finally all went quiet.

"There goes another TV," she sighed from her place on the floor, a hand coming up to rest over her tired eyes.

"That happen often?" The blonde questioned as he got himself to his feet and held a hand out to her.

"Too often," she huffed as she took his hand and was easily hoisted up, "another reason why I don't watch TV much," she shook her head as she moved forwards to check the damage, "How did that even happen," she sighed as she looked at the mess around.

"Well I was just saying to Mako that it's quite dangerous for you to let a stranger into your house so easily," he spoke and she nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing at him in the slightest suspicion, "you really should be more careful, I mean, I could be anyone," he placed a hand to his chest as he spoke, looking towards her and then noticing as she looked him up and down before taking a step away from him.

"Right, should I be worried?" she squinted at him in suspicion.

"What!? No, no, no! Of course not!" He stumbled quickly, holding his hands out and panicking as she still looked unconvinced, "I'm not dangerous, I'm not! I'm a friend!" He grinned, "it's me Spar-" he froze, was it too late to correct things now? Would she hit him? Would she be embarrassed? Would she hit him because she was embarrassed?

"Well I wouldn't say friends just yet Spar," she huffed as she started to pick up the pieces of the broken mug, "but I'm Evelyn," she gave him a soft, kind smile and he turned away in embarrassment.

'Is she for real' he thought to himself as he lifted a hand to his face in hopes of hiding the pink tinting his cheeks, deciding to make himself useful as he grabbed a cloth from the counter and going over to mop up the spilled chocolate drink.

Both Jolteons sat at their rightful master's feet after everything had been tidied, heads bowed and ears drooped, "What have I told you Zee!" Evelyn frowned at the yellow creature, causing him to sink lower, "you don't start fights in the house!" She then took a moment to pause as she thought, "unless there is an intruder! Then you can get that fucker all you want!" She grinned and held a hand up as she crouched, her Jolteon jumping up to pat a paw against her hand before she then fussed him while the blonde and his Jolteon looked at them oddly.

"Well," the blonde started as he looked to his own Jolteon before dropping down and opening his arms wide, "thanks for saving me!" He gushed as he swept the creature up and began adorning it with fuss, Evelyn and her Jolteon now giving them a strange look.

"I'll make another drink seeing as yours was knocked out of your hand before you could drink it," Evelyn spoke as she stood, heading back towards the kitchen and flicking the kettle back on, pottering about as she collected two mugs and the small tub of chocolate mix. She had noticed the arrival of the blonde in the corner of her eye but didn't address him, unknowing he had appeared in hopes of helping but decided on watching her instead.

He watched as she spooned three heaps of the chocolate powder into each mug, taking note of her hands, her finger nails giving the digits extra length and making them look feminine, then he noticed the swelling of her right hand and suddenly remembered- she had belted that guy in the face!

With out asking permission he was strait over to the fridge freezer and opening it- the wrong side first and so had to close it again and pull on the other door- he scanned the freezer in search of a good ice pack and luckily enough Evelyn was prepared with such items because in one of the door storage areas was tucked a gel cooling pack.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn spoke up, having paused what she was doing to frown at the man in confusion, wondering why he'd opened and closed her fridge and was now rooting her freezer.

Instead of replying he closed the freezer door and stepped up to her, unabashed when she hastily moved away from him with a look of suspicion, "Your hand," he spoke softly and reached for her right hand, clasping it gently while she was too stunned and confused other wise, "you shouldn't forget to take care of yourself as well," he spoke as he lay the ice pack over the back of her hand gently, but still she gave a small gasp of discomfort. "Nice right hook by the way," he grinned as his eyes flashed up to hers and she instantly looked away.

"You saw that?" She cringed lightly, unable to look him in the eye- not out of embarrassment for what she did but because his eyes where so unnerving.

"Yeah, if you hadn't of done that then I would have!" He hoped to make her feel better but she still wouldn't look his way and he wondered if she was really that bothered by her actions, "he deserved it you know!" He pressed further.

"Oh I know!" She agreed before casting him a quick look, "can you let go of my hand now, I can hold an ice pack to it without assistance, thank you,"

"Oh sure, sorry!" He grinned as he released her hand and allowed her to take hold of the ice pack and take a step back, "I'll finish the drinks!" He beamed triumphantly at having something to do to help, "so, who was that guy?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled distractedly, trapped in her own thoughts a moment.

"The ass-hole?" he tried to clear, his brows raising into arches as he opening his arms with a shrug.

"Oh, him," she giggled at the use of the word and the way he'd said it, "well, he's just that it turns out," her small smile faded as she looked away.

"I just can't believe he did that," his eyes suddenly started to prickle with the feeling of upset, his thoughts going back to the poor blue Sylveon and wondering how he must of felt and how he probably still felt, his thoughts causing his bottom lip to start wavering but he fought against it, "who does that?" His voice near dropped to a whisper as he had to stop what he was doing as he looked to her.

'Is- is he going to cry?' She thought in wide eyed astonishment before the pitter patter of tiny paws caught both their attention and they looked to the little blue and white Mako stood in the doorway.

"I can't believe he did that!" His voice wavered a bit as he looked to the Sylveon, and instantly his ears drooped and large pink eyes became teary, "I can't believe he did that to you!" The blonde all but wailed as he went to the crying Mako and scooped him up, allowing his own tears to fall as he clutched the cute creature tight.

Evelyn had no idea what to do, yes she was equally upset but at this very moment in time she was completely stunned to what was happening, she had a fully grown stranger crying in her kitchen and clutching at and equally distraught Pokemon, "Okay, why don't you just, both go sit down!" She put the ice pack down and gave him a light shove to get him out of the kitchen before continuing to stand in a stunned stupor for a short amount of time.

"What is happening," she whispered to herself as she placed a hand to her forehead, trying to make some form of sense of the day.

How had all this happened? Why? How could anyone do that to their Pokemon? Why hasn't he even come to check on him? Did he even look?

More importantly- Who the bloody hell is that weird, crying, blonde guy?

000

 _Things might get a bit awks after that confusion... only a certain amount of time before she finds out..._

 _Laters._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again!_

 _Here is the next little tid bit!_

000

With a deep refreshing breath, Evelyn cleared all thoughts from her head gave her body a quick shake to rid herself of all her jittery nerves and finished making the drinks the blonde had failed to do, but as she gave the chocolate drinks a final stir she wondered if it'd be enough for someone so distraught.

With a determined huff she flung a cupboard open and grabbed down a jar, popping it open and taking a hand full of the mini marshmallows to throw in one of the cups, she then put the jar back in it's rightful home before going to the fridge for the squirty cream.

Evelyn was a person of few talents, she couldn't sing to save her life, she wasn't much of a dancer despite what she may think after a drink or two, her skills in art were mediocre at best, and as a baker she could perhaps manage some cupcakes! As for making a cup of hot chocolate, that was a whole different ball game- she had the mini marshmallows, the cream, the chocolate shavings, she even had a special whisk just to get that perfect mix with a bit of froth in the milk! Hot chocolate was where the money was at, that was her greatest skill!

With one wonderful creation of a hot chocolate and one plain, she headed carefully over to the blonde and Mako, her weary footing not because of the drinks she carried but because of the emotion she wasn't sure she was going to be walking into. "How you feeling?" she dared to ask, her face forming a look that seemed less concerned and more cautious, she really didn't want to set anyone off crying again, she hated it when people cried, she'd always felt awkward and self concious when it came to friends crying let alone strangers.

"Yeah, fine," came his quiet reply, his eyes down on the pokemon sleeping in his lap as he smoothed a hand over it's soft fur before looking up to her as she set the drinks down on the table. "I don't know what came over me," he gave her a small grin, his shoulders lifting in a weak shrug as he looked to Mako once again, "I just look into those big, teary, pink eyes and instantly want to cry!" he sounded some what astonished in his own words as he spoke and Eve panicked for a moment as she held a hand out in hopes it would calm him of anymore of his sudden feelings to cry.

"I made you a special hot chocolate to make you feel better," she stated hastily, reacting like the man before her was emotionally unstable and trying her best to move him off any upsetting subject.

Spark looked from her and to the mugs sat on the small coffee table before them, one far more appetising than the other, "Who's is the boring one?" he glanced back to her, watching in interest as she sat slowly and placed her hands in her lab in her stiff sit.

"Depends?" she shrugged, staring at the two mugs sat before them.

"On what?" he pressed.

"Well... I don't know if you like marshmallows and cream so I did one with and one without," she then looked to him with an awkward smile and slight tilt of her head and Spark simply stared at her a moment, happily in awe of the small yet considerate gesture, he'd been wondering where that little girl he once knew had gone, and as it turned out there was still a small bit of her tucked away inside. "I like either, so you choose!" she looked away from him when his staring got too much and stood hastily, moving around the coffee table to head towards the window to take a peek outside, an action that was pointless as it was so dark out she couldn't see anything past her own reflection- a reflection that brought horror to her very core. "How long has my face been like this!" she almost shouted as she turned to scowl at the blonde, a hand flying up to point to the black smudges beneath her eyes and streaks down her cheeks.

"Hmm?" he mumbled with a full mouth, looking up from the hot chocolate- with all the trimmings- in hand and to her, "Oh," he then nodded when he understood what she was on about, "Um, since you found us?" he offered with a one shouldered shrug and instantly she tilted her head back with a scoff.

Sure she expected to have a little bit of her make up to run- she had been out searching in the rain for ages and her hood could only protect so much- but the disaster on her face at that very moment in time was something else, "And you didn't think to mention it?" she opened her arms as she spoke, her head giving a slow shake as she looked towards him.

"I thought you knew?" Spark offered in hopes it would save him from what ever beating it looked like she was ready to dish out.

"Well, obviously not!" she shot sarcastically before snatching up the other hot chocolate and moving out the room, "It's alright, not like I'm trying to impress anyone anyway!" she huffed, trudging up the stairs and heading to her room. Despite the irritation in her voice her words were true, in-fact she wasn't even remotely embarrassed by how she looked, after so much time alone the giddy girl in her had started to fade, wondering what it was about her that seemed so unappealing till she eventually shrivelled up and disappeared, leaving behind a somewhat hollow spinster that quite frankly couldn't give two ticks about what anyone thought.

The giddy girl was shy and quiet, but oh so hopeful in love, she would flush brightly with a blush at the sight of a crush and suddenly find herself at a loss for words when it came to speaking to them- but she had gone long ago.

The spinster just didn't care, but with that lack of care came an aura that seemed very self confident, something that was actually appealing, she could walk into a place and not be intimidated by the crowd, she could talk to anyone with out a problem, she didn't worry about others or what they may or may not think of her, but again- the spinster didn't care.

When she looked in the mirror she heaved a huff, her shoulders drooping with the exhale, before she rolled her eyes and clawed out a cotton pad from it's packet, splashing the item with some cleanser and mopping up the mess from her face. She found it funny that recently when ever she made the effort and threw on a bit of make up it would always end up a mess, but then she realised that was her fault- she'd started getting used to not wearing any most of the time so when she did actually put some on she would forget about it.

"Oh, it's really late," she stated with a mild shock to herself when she noticed the time on her phone after pressing for it to light up as she took this chance to take a drink of her hot chocolate, she had a lot to do the next day and the thought of having to act like an adult and do adult like things started to bring on a headache. "Ugh, I can't be bothered," she groaned, placing her mug back down and lifting her hands to her face to rub at her tired eyes, an action that just caused the left over mascara that still clung stubbornly to her lashes to smear beneath her eyes again. "Right, lets go see what that weirdo down stairs is doing for the night," she uttered to herself, taking a small pause as she just stood there for no reason, just trying to find the energy to move before her eyes landed on her Eevee, still snuggled in her bed where she'd left her earlier that day, "Well, it's alright for some!" she chirped with an eye roll, finally making a move back down stairs.

She wasn't exactly quiet in her approach, her steps tired and lumbering as she thudded back down the stairs and shuffled on with a groan, but the blonde didn't turn to take notice of her so that was how she found him, still sat on the sofa with the mug held aloft and upside down, it's contents barren apart for a few stay marshmallows that clung to the inside of the mug in their half molten state, slowly sliding down the ceramic and towards his open mouth. "You can leave the pattern on you know," she spoke calmly but her face held a great deal of judgement and despite her calm and quiet tone, added with her non-stealthy entrance, he still jumped a mile in fright.

Evelyn spent the next few minutes looking at the man in a form of concerned horror as he choked on the very marshmallows he so desperately worked to save from the bottom of the mug, "Just, cough as hard as you can," she finally waded in with some advice after listening to a few desperate calls of 'I'm choking', but other than that still leaving him to cough and splutter in a violent fit of panic as he slapped a hand to his chest in hopes it would stop the marshmallow clinging to the back of his throat from suffocating him.

With a wheeze Spark was finally able to calm him self, his eyes pricking with water at his near death experience, he cleared his throat a little which set of a few small coughs but other than that he was fine, while poor Mako having had to jump down from his lap in fright of the fit and was now looking up to him in concern. "Don't do that!" he rounded on the woman with a teary eyed frown of former panic.

"Do what?" Evelyn opened her arms in a lost gesture, she hardly crept up on him!

"You could have killed me!" he placed a hand to his chest as if he was truly wounded.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," she brushed the matter away with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes as she moved forwards, "It was a half melted mini marshmallow," she shot him a light frown and bent to scoop Mako up.

"W-Well," he stuttered and struggled with a response,"You could have helped!"

"It was minor choking," she shot him a silencing look, her brows raising into unimpressed arches as she stated further, "That hardly warrants the heimlich,"

"And you would know?" he frowned, trying his best to seem more like an angry adult than a pouting child but failing.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm a First aider," turning with the blue Sylveon in her arms she took him over to the bay window seat and set him down before turning back to the now stunned blonde, "There are two types of choking," she held up two fingers, "Minor choking, where something is stuck but you can still cough, cry, breath, and speak, this can be cleared by coughing as hard as you can until you dislodge what ever is stuck," she watched as he gave an understanding nod before she continued, "Then there is severe choking where you cannot talk, cough, or breath, in which case you give five back blows using the heel of your palm to firmly hit between the shoulder blades," she motioned to the area on her hand, "If that does not dislodge anything, then you move onto the abdominal thrust, which is the heimlich," she nodded before going over to root through some drawers in the room.

"What if that doesn't work?" he questioned, watching as she pulled a blanket from one of the drawers with a look of triumph, carefully gathering the cable and plug that went along with it.

"You call for help," she looked to him, shook her head and shrugged as if that was the most obvious answer, "As a first aider you can only give first aid and wait for help to arrive," she stated as she carried the heated blanket over to where she had set Mako down, "So if someone is still severely choking then you keep alternating between five back blows and the heimlich until the foreign object is either removed or they become unresponsive," she spoke as she busied herself with plugging the blanket into the socket on the wall next to the bay window and setting it to a nice temperature.

"What happens then?" Spark still questioned, watching as she fussed about the blue creature, tucking him up into a warm and snug bundle to save him from any illness sitting out in the rain for so long may cause.

She stood and turned to the blonde, a brow raising on her face as she spoke, "CPR," she shook her head lightly and headed back to the cabinet to check the other draws while thinking it was common knowledge to know these things.

"Wow," Spark uttered, the thought alone seemed scary, "Well, um, thanks?" he frowned lightly, unsure what to make of the sudden information he'd just received, "For that lesson," he then cleared.

"Are you being sarcastic?!" she was quick to snap, shooting him a slightly offended frown, when in all honestly she didn't know why she had decided to ramble so in-depth about first aid for choking, but she definitely thought there was no need for sarcasm, "That information might come in handy to you one day!" she shot as she shut the drawer with more force than it needed and turned to him with such a readied stance he thought she was going to take him by the scruff and turf him out, "Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

The question was asked with such aggression he was a bit unsure on how to answer, "What?" he uttered quietly as he shrunk away slightly from her suddenly intimidating presence.

"I can set up the spare room if you need a place to stay," She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to motion to nothing in particular as she spoke, "It's pretty late and depending on where you're staying there isn't any buses or trains this late, and the taxi's round here don't do runs this time unless it has been pre-booked, so?" she looked to him her brows raising slightly as she rocked back on her heels in waiting for his answer.

"Oh," he took this moment to finally check the time and inhaled so sharply he nearly set himself off on another coughing fit, "How is it so late?" he asked and although he didn't expect her to answer she just opened her arms in a shrug when he look to her, the expression on her face showing she shared his shock and surprise at the time.

"I'll take that as a yes," She then nodded and trudged off.

"Thank you," he called as he watched her go before a grumble caught his attention and he looked to her Jolteon in alarm, "What?" he asked him, "I haven't done anything!" he held his hands up, "I'm not going to do anything!" he then pressed though he was worried, it was far to trusting of her to allow- who she though was a stranger- to stay the night, but as he scanned the room and at all the various Eevee evolutions looking back at him he thought only an idiot would dare try something.

"She's not as timid as I remember," He muttered to himself as he stood from the sofa, looking after where she'd just trod off too. 'What did you expect?' he thought to himself as he wandered back over to the wall of photos, but even he couldn't answer his own question, he didn't even know why he'd searched her out to begin with.

When he thought about it, going to visit her wasn't something he had initially planned, in fact he wouldn't have even done it if the team recruitment's journey hadn't brought him back to his old town, he didn't have anything he really wanted to do while back here- there wasn't anything exciting to see or do, there wasn't any old places he wanted to visit, he didn't even have any family that lived here anymore!

"Only you," he uttered in a whisper, having found himself staring once again at the framed picture of Evelyn and his younger self.

She was the only thing left in the entire town that he had any interest in seeing and so he'd just gone on a whim to visit and at the time he didn't know what he was expecting, but the events that lead him to where he was now definitely were not what he had thought- and he definitely didn't bank on her not recognising him.'I'm on the TV for crying out loud!' he thought with irritation which he soon realised he didn't really have any right in feeling, after all- they weren't close anymore.

"We've not been friends for longer than we have been," he realised once he thought on their ages, they had met young and separated young- he remembered the day he left and how conflicted he was, he remembered how he'd changed his mind and gone back, he remembered the young heart break that turned him back to the path that what would lead him on the most amazing journey of his life.

Sure he had regrets and he wished some things had turned out different but he wasn't one to dwell on things of the past for too long, that was how he'd come so far, by striding forwards with every bit of energy and enthusiasm he had, over coming problems he could and just strait up avoiding those he couldn't- yes he admitted he was a terrible adult, but he had fun that way. "You should have come with me," he spoke to the smiling face of the young, chocolate haired girl in the picture, 'It would have been better with my best friend there,' he thought as he dragged a hand through his sandy locks as a tired sigh escaped him- it had been an emotional day already and his private dwellings weren't helping anything, so instead he started to look at the other pictures on the wall.

After some time he found himself smiling at the various pictures, ones Evelyn had obvious chosen to frame as none were formal or tidy- like the kind of photos parents and grandparents had on display- these were natural and fun, there was big cheesy smiles, over the top posing, fancy dress, funny faces, double chins, and just down right drama! One dramatic photo being one of Eve being held like a bride, but she her self was splayed spectacularly, her legs poised wonderfully with one out stretched and the other bent, both feet pointed and one hand placed to her forehead feigning a faint while the other was thrown out to add more drama- the picture made him smile, but as he looked to the figure holding her that smile soon dropped. "I recognise you," he muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired menace.

"Alright!" came Eve's huffed voice as she hit the bottom step and made her way back into the room, taking a short moment to locate the blonde before spotting him a her wall of pictures once again. "Spare room is all set, I've left the door open so you can find it, do you need anything now?" she rose her brows as she asked.

"No, that's great thanks," he gave her a small smile before turning his bright eyes to the blue Sylveon curled up on the bay window, "You don't mind if I stay up a bit with lil blue?"

Instantly her brows shot up in surprise, taking a moment to study the blonde and noting how sincere he looked, before she turned her gaze to Mako, "Um, sure," she shook her head, "if Mako doesn't mind?" she looked to the pokemon, who raised his head as the blonde approached.

"You don't mind, do ya buddy?" He grinned as he lowered himself to the floor next to the window seat and lifted a hand to smooth over his soft head, Mako giving a small chur of agreement in response.

"Alright then," Evelyn smiled to herself as she walked over to the pair, "Good night," she smiled to the blonde before stooping down and cupping Mako's cute face and giving his head a kiss, "Good night, Mako," She smiled before moving to head off only to find her array of Eevees waiting for their good night kisses.

Spark gave a light laugh watching as she grinned and called them by name, watching as each individual came forwards for their goodnight kiss, "Goodnight, Laguna," The Vaporeon trotted off, happy with it's goodnight kiss, "Titus, Amber," she opened her arms for two Flareon, "Merlin," she called once the other two pattered off and over came her Espeon, "Orion," her Umbreon appeared, "Timber," She smiled to the Leafeon, "Glacier," she held her arms out to a Glaceon, "And Zee!" she beamed when her Jolteon jumped forwards and with one final kiss she stood, "And the small one is still upstairs!" she huffed.

"Small one?" Spark questioned, wondering how many more she had.

"My first little Eevee, she's still on my bed," She clarified with a smile before stifling a yawn, "Well then, good night everyone,"

"What about my good night kiss?" Spark spoke up with a playful smile but the silence that filled the room instantly caused the realisation to hit him like a hard slap- that was over familiar! She thinks your a stranger!

When he looked to her, her recoiled stance and look of disgust was a dangerous blow to his ego, even her pokemon seemed to be looking towards him with judgement and he instantly allowed a nervous chuckle to pass his lips, "Too soon?" he questioned with a sheepish grin.

"Just so you know," She started, one hand settling on her hip and the other reaching out in a pausing motion, "I have a taser!" she stated, giving him a stern look before looking to her pokemon and uttering a non to quiet 'watch him' before heading off upstairs.

"O-okay!" Spark called in worry, "Sorry," he shouted after her before finishing up with a "Good night!" watching as she didn't even turn around, but her Jolteon did, shooting him a narrowed eyed look before trotting after his master.

She didn't have a taser, but he didn't know that and he didn't need to know that, plus her Jolteon was enough to scare anyone away should it come to that, "What a weirdo," She whispered, as she let Zee in before pushing the door mostly closed, leaving it so the other's could get in if they wanted. "Who says that to someone they've just met?" She questioned to her self as she raised a hand to one of her warm cheeks, she had to admit she was a little embarrassed, she wasn't used to someone so brazen with their word outside of her small friends group- it had thrown her. "What?" she questioned to Zee when she noticed him giving her a strange look, "Oh it's nothing!" she waved his little look away, "He was joking, and I just wasn't expecting it!" she tried to explain but still Zee's eyes looked to her with a slight suspicion. "Oh, think what you will!" she huffed, waving the matter of and giving a roll of her eyes before she got ready to finally curl up in bed.

000

 _Got to love some judgemental pokemon!_

 _And now i get to curl up in bed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_How's things?_

 _Hope all is well!_

 _Thank you very much for my reviews, glad you like! :)_

000

The bedroom was bathed in the bright glow of the early morning sun, the light was fresh and bright compared to the evening before when the skies had turned dim and grey before their time because of the storm that blew in. With a groan Evelyn reached a hand to scratch at her nose, still caught in the want of sleep but thanks to the team effort of her not closing her curtains and allowing such light to assault her so early in the morning, and her little Eevee swatting her in the face with a very fluffy tail, sleep quickly left her.

"Why do I have to have the sunrise on my bedroom," she moaned once her tired eyes opened to scowl at the bright light flooding her room- it wasn't the first time she had regretted her bedroom's positioning.

With a sound that could easily be confused with agony, Eve sat herself up in bed, her back hunched as she slumped over her lap, her eyes bleary in vision and squinting down at her sheets as they came to a slow focus.

Clearing her throat she then looked around her room before reaching for her phone to bring up the time, "Oh, how disgusting," she grumbled once she read the time, twenty past six was not a time she wanted to be up at in the morning, but after the day she had yesterday she knew she should get up and ready for a day of patchwork.

With stiff legs she clambered out of bed and shuffled her feet into some slippers before plucking her Eevee from her bed and heading out the room, "Come on Zee," she called to the Jolteon who had been stubbornly sleeping by the door the whole night. The yellow creature trotted down the stairs before she had even cleared the door way of her room and with a yawn she paused just as she reached the top of the stairs taking this moment to look towards the guest room, having been wondering when he would wake, but to her surprise the room was open and the bed empty, and not only empty but spotless as if it hadn't been slept in. "Don't tell me," She uttered to herself before tottering down the stairs and shuffling into the room she'd left him in the night before, "Oh for goodness sake," her body slumped once she spotted him, the blonde was sat on the floor with his arms crossed on the bay window seat and his head resting on his arms- still asleep.

Quietly she crept over, Mako's ear giving a twitch before the little creature raised his head to look at her, "Morning sweet pea," she smiled to the Sylveon before her eyes turned to the sleeping man, "Has he been here all night?" She questioned, looking back to Mako but he simply looked from her and back to the blonde before laying his head back down on the man's hand- that was gently holding his paw. Sucking in a sudden breath of shock, she placed a hand to her heart and turned away, her sleepy little Eevee cradled in her one arm now looking up at her in confusion, "Oh, my heart!" she uttered as if she suddenly had chest pain, "How sweet," She commented before turning back to shoot the blonde an odd look, completely surprised by his actions.

With nothing more she could say or do about the situation she set her Eevee down on the sofa and plucked the fluffy blanket from the back of it, walking back over to sleeping blonde and gently laying the item around his shoulders, "You'll probably end up with a cold now," she commented quietly before heading off to the back door, which she unlocked and left open so her pokemon could come and go freely while she sorted the breakfast and threw the blonde's clean clothes into the dryer for a spin.

With a groan Spark lifted his head, his brows knotting in pain at the stiffness of his neck before a couple of pops and cracks sounded from his spine as it aligned properly once he'd sat up strait, "Ugh," he winced at the sound while Mako's head shot up and ears perked in alarm, "Hey there lil blue!" Spark instantly smiled at the little creature, finally releasing his little paw to smooth the soft fur on his head. "Something smells good!" He commented on the scent that filled the air and had stirred him from his sleep, turning in search of the source only to be distracted by the fluffy attire he'd been draped with, "Where did this come from?" He uttered as he plucked the fluffy blanket from his shoulders and looked down at it stupidly as he rubbed the soft material between his fingers and thumbs, "Oh, it's so fluffy," He breathed as he lifted the material to his face to smooth over his cheek.

"You can keep it if you want," A voice spoke up in amusement, instantly catching his attention as he turned and peered up at Evelyn.

"Hey!" he beamed up at her, unabashed that his ecstatic greeting received a brow raise from her, "Are they pancakes!" He grinned as he clambered to his feet, his knees and hips giving various, clicks, clacks and cracks, but his bright eyes were trained on the stack of fluffy pancakes on the plate she held.

"Are you alright?" She looked him over with a cringe, holding out a pausing hand as if it would stop him from moving, but he was up and had already swiped a pancake from the plate and taken a bite, leaving her in a stunned silence as she simply watched him. The pancakes she'd made were for Mako, she'd made all of her pokemon them, and rather than saying anything she simply watched his face as he chewed through his first bite- or at least tried.

Slowly his face soured to a cringe as he fought to give another chew, looking to Eve and back to the pancake he'd just taken a bite out of- he didn't want to be mean, but they weren't the best! "Um, these are-" he mumbled around his mouthful.

"Poke-pancakes," she stated, watching as his eyes snapped back to her in alarm, his mouth would have fallen open if it hadn't of been full.

"What?" he muttered with his full mouth.

"These are for Mako," She held up the plate and nodded to the one in his hand, "They are a slight different mix to normal pancakes." With a slow nod Spark reached forwards and lay the bitten into pancake back onto the plate, still trying to work through his mouth full, "Just go spit it out!" she then huffed, having watched him suffer long enough, and with a quick nod and mumbled 'thank you' he staggered off on stiff legs. "What a weirdo," She commented as she watched him go before turning to Mako with a smile and placing the plate down for him, "You can leave the one he's just contaminated," she smiled, giving his head a quick smooth before heading back to the kitchen.

"Ugh," Spark stuck his tongue out with a cringe as he headed back into the room before spotting Eve and heading for her instead.

"Not to your taste?" she asked with a smile not looking to him as she changed the frying pan on the hob for a new one.

"I didn't want to say anything," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I just thought you made terrible pancakes,"

"Oh, I do make terrible pancakes!" she laughed as she reached for a jug with fresh batter and dunked a ladle in before she turned to him with a smile, "I'll let you do the taste test," She teased.

"Aw, I'm sure they'll be fine!" he waved the matter away.

"I hope so," She raised her brows as she looked to the mix with a smile, it was always touch and go with her pancakes.

"Where is your optimism?" Spark grinned, giving a light shake of his head as he watched her give a shrug.

"Oh that is long gone, along with all my hopes and dreams!" she grinned, speaking in a playful and dramatic tone that made him think she was joking, but the look she had after- the slightly sorrow filled smile- made him worry otherwise. "Oh!" she then perked, giving a quick spin as she looked around lost for a moment before finding the folded pile of clothes she'd set down on top of the tumble dryer, "Here are your clothes!" she picked them up and handed them over to him, "Can I offered you a hot beverage?" she then jumped to question while he smiled at her, happy she seemed in a better mood than yesterday.

"Surprise me!" He grinned, swivelling on the spot and heading off to change while her face dropped at his answer- she hated when people did that, just say what you want!

"You get nothing then!" she called after him, causing him to stop and turn back to her with a look of shock, watching as she opened her arms with a smile, her hands flexed open and her fingers giving a twiddle- the epitome of jazz hands, "Surprise!" she sung with a teasing grin before she went back to what she was doing.

Once Spark had changed and was happy to be wearing underwear once again, he was strait back in the kitchen and pestering Eve with trying to help.

"Will you just sit down!" she huffed at him.

"I wanna help!" he pouted, looking at her and wanting to do something.

"Make the tea then!" she motioned to the tea pot, she'd already thrown the tea bags in it, all that it needed now was some hot water.

"That's no fun!" he waved off with a huff and she instantly rolled her eyes- he was worse than a newly hatched pokemon.

"Put the things on the table then," she tried, nodding to the plates and the bowl she'd chopped some strawberries into and thrown on some raspberries.

"Your pancakes are wonky," Spark then commented after watching her quickly flip the pancake over with her spatula, hovering over her shoulder.

"Excuse me!" she bit back, raising her spatula as if she was going to smack him with it.

"Just a little bit," He held his hands up in surrender and took a hasty step back.

"They are pretty damn round for free hand pancakes!" she shot at him, before turning back and taking the pancake out of the pan and placing it on the growing pile.

"I'll show you round!" Spark then stepped in with a grin, taking charge of the cooking station and whisking the spatula out of her hand while she was too stunned to process what was happening.

"Please, come into my home and take over my kitchen!" she huffed, motioning to the work space before them, watching him as he set the one utensil down so he could grab the jug of batter and ladle.

"Thanks!" he chirped, flashing her a grin.

"I was being sarcastic," she shook her head and went to flick the kettle on.

"I know," he still grinned, scooping out some of the batter and pouring it into the hot pan, trying to move the mix around to make the pancake larger and perfectly round.

"Oh wow," Evelyn spoke up flatly, watching his struggle, "That is so round," she commented with a blank tone, while he shot her a defensive look at her sarcasm.

"I haven t finished yet!" he all but shouted and continued to try and tidy the pancake up but only managing to make it worse.

"You're making it worse," she then stated obviously, watching as parts of the pancake were sticking and others were not as he tried to smear the batter into a perfect circle.

"The trick is in the flip," he then held a finger up in a point before abandoning the jug and ladle.

"A flip won't magically make it round," She narrowed her eyes at him and his stupid idea.

"Yeah it will!" He beamed, and instead of picking up the spatula he took hold of the frying pan's handle, lifting the pan off the hob and giving it a few timid shakes till the pancake gave way and started to slide in the pan, with a deep breath and good bit of momentum he then flung the pancake up and they both watched as it flew up with a few impressive flips before it hit the ceiling with a slap!

Evelyn pursed her lips, her hands settled on her hip as she looked up at it, waiting for it to give way, as was Spark as he blindly placed the pan back on to the hob, the pair of them stood in the kitchen with their heads tilted back staring at the pancake, "...Get out of my kitchen," Eve then spoke.

"Yep," Spark instantly agreed, taking a step back from the cooker and moving around her, "I'll just put the things on the table!" he stated, picking up the empty plates and bowl of fruit while she still stared up at the pancake.

He was ordered to sit at the table and stop trying to help, and for fear of his life he had been obedient, Evelyn was not a woman to be tested, especially when she was in the kitchen. She didn't like the added pressure that came with an audience, especially one that was judging her pancake skills and had the nerve to say they were wonky and he could do better- which turned out he couldn't- so after making a lot of mess by attempting one pancake he now sat picking at the various berries that had been thrown into a bowl.

Inside the kitchen Eve placed the last pancake onto the pile before quickly throwing everything into the sink and turning the cooker off, "Hey Spar?" She called as she poured the hot water into the tea pot.

"Yeah?" He poked his head around the door frame, a look of irritation on his face at the name.

"Can you grab the milk, sugar and cups, please," She motioned to the items as she popped the top back onto the tea pot then went back to the other counter, picked the plate of pancakes up and swivelled to face the door only to have the blonde's attempted pancake finally drop from the ceiling and onto her head.

Spark stared at her and she stared back, she didn't have a free hand to take the offending pancake from her head and he was seconds away from bursting out laughing if he had to stare at her any longer, especially with that look of utter irritation while his pancake slipped slowly down her head and towards her forehead.

"Yep," He chirped as he quickly collected everything she'd asked him, snorting out a laugh and failing at hiding it with a cough as he scampered back out, before a loud bark of laughter sounded from him once he was out of the kitchen.

With a flop the pancake finally slid off her head and hit the floor, but still she stood there, listening to his hysterics in the other room with a small smile and shake of her head before she heaved a calming breath and followed after him, "Here we go," Evelyn called as she walked over with a plate stacked with the fluffy pancakes and set it on the table along with the pot of tea.

She refused to look at him and he was staring at her with a huge grin, trying his best to keep himself calm and when she did glance his way she instantly looked away with a small smile, "Shut up!" she shot at him as she grabbed a cup and made herself a tea before sitting down.

"I didn't say anything!" Spark shook his head with a chuckle.

"Oh but you wanted to!" she countered, taking a fork and stabbing at the pile of pancakes to bring on her plate before spooning on some strawberries and raspberries, and finishing with a drizzle of honey.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny," He laughed while she simply smiled and shook her head, "You looked so done with everything," He snickered.

"So, these are thank you pancakes," She changed the subject with a smile, "For finding Mako and helping look after him, I hope they taste alright," she finished with a nod and he grinned.

"Hey it's no problem, you didn't have to do all this!" He beamed.

"It wasn't that hard, it was a ready mix," She shrugged as she cut off a piece of pancake and popped it in her mouth.

"Well, that was like a shot to the heart!" He placed a hand to his chest, a bright smile ever on his face, "And here I though you went through all that trouble just for me,"

"Yeah," she gave him a funny look, "Not to sound mean, but, I don't really know you so it was either ready mix pancakes or I picked up some chocolates after work, but I don't know if I'll be seeing you again to give you thank you chocolate, so ready mix pancakes won," she shrugged and continued eating.

"Wow," Spark uttered to himself, she was brutally truthful, had she always been this way? What made her this way? Or was it because they were strangers, did she act different around her friends? "You have anything planned today?" He decided on asking, hoping more conversation would lessen the distance between them.

"Nope, just work," She huffed as she reached for her tea and took a swig before looking to him, "You?"

"Hmm?" he looked to her with bright eyes as he thought before shaking his head, "Nope, nothing," he smiled but something was niggling at the back of his mind, "-I don't think," He finished with a mumble.

"Well, before I start I have to go buy a new radio for work, so you can co-"

"THE RADIO!" He suddenly shouted with a deep inhale as he stood and threw himself over to where he left his phone, only to find it was dead, "What's the time?" He asked in utter panic while Eve simply raised her brows and clicked her home button on her phone so the time would flash up.

"Quarter to nine," she stated, looking back to him.

"Oh, I'm not going to make it!" He slapped his hands to his face and dragged them down his cheeks, "I gotta try, or they'll kill me!"

"Is everything okay?" Evelyn questioned, still sat at the table and watching him in concern.

"Yes, I've just got to run," He fumbled around till he found his shoes and quickly pulled them on, "Like right now,"

"O-okay," She blinked, watching as he yanked his jacket on and looked about himself in a flap. "Shall I phone you a taxi?"

"No, no, no," he waved off, "I'll make it if I run,"

"Alright then," She finally stood from her seat as he continued to flap.

"Hey, see you soon lil blue!" He waved to Mako before turning to Eve, "Nice seeing you, I'll catch you later!"

"I'm not a pokemon," she uttered as she watched him head to the door.

"Bye!" he called with a wave to which she raised a hand to wave back and in a flash he was gone.

"He's like a tornado," She spoke, slowly sitting back down and picking up her tea while Zee finally trotted over now he'd gone, "Isn't he?" she questioned the Jolteon who peered up at her before giving a huff and looking away, "Oh don't be like that," She laughed, "He doesn't seem that bad," she finished off her tea before looking to the television set, "I guess we'll have to settle for the radio this morning," She huffed, while Zee trotted off only come back not long after, having retrieved something, "What have you got there?" She questioned, hearing him dragging something and so stood and went to meet him, taking the leather belt out of his mouth and holding it up with a gawk, "Oh my-" She trailed off as she stood, staring at the belt and it's six pokeballs, "He forgot his pokemon,"

Zee gave a grumble in response as if it explained everything about the blonde while Eve set the belt down on the table with a shake of her head, "We'll take them to the day care centre and let them have a run about, then bring them back and hopefully he'll be here looking for them," she spoke to her Jolteon and to herself, she had no way of contacting him so there wasn't many other options than to wait for him to come back.

With out anymore distraction, Evelyn finished off breakfast slowly, took her time with another cup of tea before she then got on with the rest of her morning, she turned the radio on to listen to some music as she cleared everything away, she did the washing up- even dried it and put it away, she then gave Mako and the other's another quick check to make sure they hadn't gotten ill before moving on to the laundry.

The radio blared away while she worked, moving the clean, dry clothes into a basket, then the wet clothes into the drier, and the next batch into the washing machine.

 _'And in just a few minutes we here at Central Radio will be joined by the leaders of Team Valor, Team Mystic, and Team Instinct! Who's excited?'_

"I should really, keep on top of the washing," She huffed, once she set the spin cycle on the washing machine.

 _'Message in, which team are you on?'_

She then closed up the tumble drier and set it's time before looking around her tidy kitchen, "Well that's a first," She grinned, "Well done Evelyn!" She praised her self, happily tuning out the radio when they weren't playing songs and heading into the other room.

 _'I can confirm that two of the team leaders are with me now! Blanche, Candela! Welcome! What happened to Spark?'_

"Right guys, I'm going to have a quick shower, then we'll get going!" she smiled before heading down the hall and up the stairs, missing the new voice that appeared on the radio.

 _'I'M HERE! THERE WERE PANCAKES BUT I RAN!'_

With perked ears, both Mako and Zee shared a look before tottering into the kitchen in confusion.

000

 _Spark means well..._

 _love him_

 _Laters._


	5. Chapter 5

_Next up is more random drabble!_

:D

000

With thundering feet the blonde barely slowed for the doors to the building, spotting someone on their way out and near bowling them over as he flew past and headed strait for the reception desk.

"Where do I go!?" he wheezed, using the desk to halt his run and nearly toppling over it he hit it so hard.

"Third floor, head right for Central Radio," The woman behind the desk answered in a stun but luckily recognising him quick enough to direct him to where he needed to be, staring at the gasping blonde as he then threw himself off the desk and ran to the lifts.

'How could you forget!' he scolded himself as he panted in the lift while constantly jabbing the button for the third floor, 'You're dead Spark, they are gunnu ring your neck in!' he continued to think to himself before he then burst out of the lift like a sprinter from the starting block.

"WHERE DO I GO!" he called to anyone that could hear as he ran down corridor after corridor till he flew past one window and the people inside caught his attention. Instantly he put the breaks on and back tracked, slamming himself against the glass, "I'M HERE!" he hollerred, though his voice was muffled from the sound proof room he still managed to make everyone in the room jump. With out wasting anymore time he staggered to the door and flung it open, still in a rush, "I'M HERE!" he repeated again, "THERE WERE PANCAKES BUT I RAN!" He bellowed, his voice loud and breaths coming out in great pants.

"Ookay!" The radio host winched before motioning to an empty seat for him, "Welcome Spark," He smiled.

"Thanks," He wheezed in reply as he collapsed into the seat and mopped some sweat from his brow, trying his best to get his breathing back under control. "What I miss?"

"We just sat down," Blanche stated, shooting him a stern look.

"Could have done without your dramatic entrance," Candela then added in.

"So, what was the cause of your late arrival Spark? Other than the pancakes of course," The radio host decided on asking, curious for himself and his listeners.

"Oh," He went to start but instead took some time to pant till he could talk some what normally, "I was just catching up with an old childhood friend, I tried to make a pancake but-" He started after catching his breath, before chuckling to himself, "I just ended up getting it stuck on the ceiling," he grinned as he thought back on the morning.

"Oh I hope they forgave you for that one" the host smiled.

"Yeah, not sure about when it fell off the ceiling and landed on her head though," Spark laughed, his breathing finally coming under control but cheeks flushed from the exercise.

"Her?" the Radio DJ instantly picked up on, his eye alighting with the possibility of first hand gossip while the blonde instantly shrunk away at all the attention that he found himself in, all eyes had turned to him and everyone who had tuned in all paused in waiting.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered, looking unsure as he turned from the radio host and to his fellow team leaders, Blanche giving him no help and Candela just simply shaking her head as if he'd done something wrong.

"So who is this mysterious _friend_ of yours?" the radio host grinned, steepling his fingers as he leaned forwards in interest.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Sparks eyes narrowed slightly as he instantly picked up on the odd suggestive tone.

"Like what?" the host feigned innocence.

"Like you're implying she's not a friend," He then stated, he wasn't stupid, despite what a great deal of people thought, and this for some reason happened to him a lot! People always assumed there was something more when ever there was a woman involved.

"Isn't she?" The host tried to counter.

"No, she's a friend," Spark shook his head, he saw her as a friend of course, it might not be mutual but he'd like to say friend.

"A _close_ friend?" again that suggestive tone played in with the question and Spark leaned back in suspicion.

"No... not really," He answered honestly, though he was unsure if he should, he definitely wasn't going to mention anything about her not recognising him and thinking he was a stranger and him just going along with it!

"Well, close enough to be making pancakes with in the morning, am I _correct_?" again he came back at Spark with a well countering question, that suggestive tone still in place.

"Why?" the blonde shook his head, "Why do you keep saying it like that?" he squinted lightly at the radio host, trying to gauge the reasoning behind it.

"He's basically trying to find out if you have a secret romance going on," Candela stated, leaning forwards in her chair to look around Blanche and at Spark.

"Stop digging yourself a hole," Blanche then added in, turning to give him a quick look which told him to simply shut his mouth.

"Right, well, there is no romance!" He stated firmly, "None, what so ever, I literally just caught up with an old friend over breakfast while I was passing!" he held his hands up as if in surrender, hoping that would be the end of it.

" _Right_ ," the host narrowed his eyes in suspicion, still thinking there was more to it.

"Honest truth!" Spark pressed.

"Well, that has saved a lot of hearts breaking today!" the host finally then spoke into his mic with a well placed cheeriness before turning to the other two team leaders, "So, Blanch, Candela, any secret romances on your part?"

Instantly Candela turned to frown at Spark, branding it his fault the conversation had instantly turned to this subject before they had even started, but luckily they were saved by the shining example that was the leader of Team Mystic, "We didn't come here to talk about that," The tone was cool, crisp and stern, and that teamed with the leader's stoic expression instantly acted as a slap to the wrist for the radio host.

"Of course, now back onto subject," He steered the conversation away, his head bowed lightly towards his notes as he hid timidly for a moment after his reprimand, unseeing as Blanche silently held both hands out slightly with palms facing up and the team leaders sat either side slapped their hands down against them in perfect synced low fives. "So, guys! What pokemon have you brought with you today!"

Automatically Spark's hand reached for his belt but when he felt nothing there and started to frisk himself in panic, his eyes widened in realisation as he just held himself back from swearing, 'I left them at Eve's,' "I don't have them!" he blurted in an odd mix of guilt and panic, while a silence settled over the radio studio as once again all eyes turned to him.

"Where are they?" the radio host decided to ask.

"Oh, I heard of this great day care centre!" he started as he thought of Evelyn's family's business, "So I'm giving them a relaxing day off!" his tone of voice sounded confident but the guilty smile on his face told another story.

000

Evelyn's day had gone pretty smoothly after the blonde had left, she'd showered and gotten ready for work, collected the left behind pokemon and gathered all of hers, picked up a new radio on the walk to work, greeted everyone with a smile as usual and asked all the normal questions; how are you, been up to much, have I missed anything? Before she then threw her self into the day care work, helping to feed the pokemon they were caring for, cleaning up and health checking, everything that kept her out of doing the office work she would do first!

She like her job, she loved caring for pokemon, playing with them, looking after them, she really enjoyed it, what she didn't enjoy was the responsibility of running her parent's business and having to complete all the admin work...that she hated. In truth she didn't even know what she was doing, her mother had showed her the ropes quickly and left her there to flounder before she'd even gotten the hang of it, a lot of what she knew she learnt on the job.

She didn't want or ask for the responsibility but her parents had dreams too and at the time she wasn't in the financial position to be going off and doing what she wanted, so the agreement was for them to do a bit of their travels while she worked and saved up some money herself.

Of course, three years later and things hadn't changed apart from her outlook on near enough everything.

"Hey, sunshine! Care to bunk off work and have fun instead?" a familiar voice called in a cheery tone, causing her to smile as she swivelled round in her chair- having been sulking for quite some time at the desk because she finally had to do office work.

"I've got a lot to catch up on Jay," she answered honestly, but she would love to just flip the desk over and run.

"Fine, fine, what about the music festival that's coming up? You're coming right?" He asked in excitement, he knew when ever he found her sulking at the desk it was because she had resigned herself to sit there and she normally wouldn't move from there until after she'd gotten everything she wanted done.

"I'd really like to, but things always get manic at the end of the mouth, accounts wise," she pouted lightly, peering down at the phone in her hand while thinking she probably should have started some office work instead of reading through some new internet craze.

"Oh come on, you need to get out there!" Jay huffed, going towards her and placing his hands on the arm rests of her swivel chair and giving the chair a shake.

"Out where?" She tired to look up at him with a frown, but her vision was unfocused as she was flung about in the chair, her question being enough to still the forced movements as he answered her.

"The world!" he stated before he once again shook the chair, ignoring as she flopped about.

"Oh, not this conversation again," she huffed, slapping his hands off her chair and giving him a push to move him back away from her, having had enough of being shook about on the swivel chair.

"You have barely left this town!" He frowned, lifting a hand to shift some of his auburn hair from his face.

"Not true," she held up a finger and pointed to him, she'd gone on holiday a few times, and she went to the city to shop every so often, but unfortunately for her it was like Jay knew what she was thinking.

"Visiting the city to shop, doesn't count!" he counteracted, holding up his own finger to point back at her.

"Why not?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because it's not fun!" he exaggerated.

"Isn't it?" she looked at him in confusion, she always like going to the city, especially when it came to getting food and maybe a sly cake or three!

"Not the kind of shopping you do! Just going to get necessities!" he rolled his eyes, "You have more pyjamas than actual outfits!" he huffed, how he knew that was anyone's guess but he was right, she liked her pyjamas!

"Why else would I go?" she held her arms out and gave an open shrug, if she went shopping with out any reasons then she would come back with a whole load of useless things.

"To have fun! You are allowed to have fun!" again he gripped her chair and gave it a long shake, ignoring her eye roll and groan as she was flung about in the chair like a rag doll.

"Maybe I just don't want to have fun!" she groaned, hoping that would be enough to stop him and lucky for her it did, all the jerking motions of the chair stilled and she was able to push herself back up into her seat properly.

"Who doesn't want to have fun?!" He looked at her in shock, thinking she was serious but in reality she was just bored and tired with the conversation that always seemed to come around, "Put your hand down right now!" he frowned, slapping her hand down when she started to raise it in answer to his question. "I know who doesn't want to go out and have fun, enjoy life!"

"...Me?" she offered, not quite sure what the answer was and at the scowl on his face she'd guessed wrong.

"Spinsters! Sour, bitter, crazy, old spinsters!" He declared, pointing towards her with a harsh finger while she looked up at him with an offended gawk, her hand coming to lay on her chest in shock.

"So that makes me..." she started only to trail off quietly and he continued.

"At the moment, yes!" He confirmed her horrors, "People are saying you are old before your time!"

"Or I'm just mature?" she attempted to counter him.

"No, you have mature moments but I wouldn't say you are entirely mature, I know you Evelyn, so don't even try me on that one," he looked down on her with a knowing expression, standing up tall and crossing his arms. "Tell your parents to come back and take care of their own damn business!" he put his foot down on that one, and the way her eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open slightly he knew she was quite shocked that was what he thought.

"Jay!" she spoke his name in a stunned gasp.

"I'm serious, they are out there travelling to where ever they want while you waste your life away holding down this place! It isn't fair!" he defended his own words, a pitiful look coming to his face as he looked at her.

"Well, that is just life," she stated, pursing her lips and giving an attitude filled head bob, to which he just stared at her, slowly shaking his head as he wondered how on earth her parents thought she was capable of running a business.

"You really do sound like a cynical old woman, you know that right?" he bobbed his head with a nod while she shot him a scowl.

"Jay, I have things to do, can you just drop it now please!" she motioned to a computer she had yet to turn on and unfortunately for her, he could see right through her.

"Things to do!" he barked out a loud laugh, "Evelyn you avoid as much responsibility as humanly possible until last minute!" he motioned to her while she frowned up at him, but couldn't really defend herself because he was right, "That is why the end of the month is so hectic for you!"

"I do not!" she scowled, hoping the lie would stick but of course it didn't.

"Yes you do! You're on your damn phone right this second looking at some new internet craze, what is that even?!" he motioned to her before the odd pictures grabbed his attention and he leaned over her to get a better look.

"The stantler toe challenge," Eve stated in a small voice, but still she held her phone up for him to get a better look and after a short moment he stood up strait, lifting his hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked with a groan.

"Probably not," She looked back to her phone with a giggle.

"Hey somebody, or anybody?" he then turned to shout as he snatched her phone off her and went charging out of the room.

"Hey!" she instantly scowled, floundering around a little too slowly in her attempts to get her phone back before she made chase. "Give that back!" she shouted as she thundered down the hall way after him, while he fled to the front of shop still calling for assistance of anyone and everyone.

"Hey, Violet," Jay paused his search for assistance to greet the woman- who was oddly quiet and scarlet- as he stepped around her and back to the other side of the desk, speedily throwing down the diving part of the desk that allowed employees behind just as Eve lunged at him.

All the air left her in a great gawf as her stomach rammed right into the desk top, having not been quick enough to stop herself as Jay closed the desk down, "Ah!" She winced as she staggered a step or two back, a hand coming to hold her aching gut.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice questioned, but Jay was quick to brush their worried away.

"She's fine! As thick skinned as an Onix this one," He laughed turning to face the concerned party as did Evelyn, each of them showing their own form of recognition, Jay's was shocked and Eve's was glad. "You're?" Jay started with a stunned point towards the blonde, becoming a little star struck- no wonder Violet was so quiet!

"Spar!" Eve chirped up in relief, undaunted by the silence that followed or the looks that came upon her.

Violet was an extremely pretty girl, but the utterly appalled look she currently held on her face as she looked to Eve did very little for her appearance, she was aghast at the casual mispronunciation of the name, while Jay, he simply frowned at her as if she was the stupidest person he'd ever met, while Spark- well he just tried his damn hardest to smile politely through the whole situation.

"Spar?" The auburn haired man couldn't help but question, turning to look at the famous team leader, his face still marred with shock as he was slowly coming to understand the situation, "Spar?" He questioned the blonde, who in turn just silently nodded his head, clarifying what was indeed happening.

"Jay!" Eve frowned, "Don't be so rude,"

"Wow!" Jay looked to her, utterly astounded.

"I think- I understand what is happening..." Violet trailed off, a hand resting to the side of her face in horror as she looked to Evelyn.

"I-I don't understand what is happening, have I missed something?" Eve now looked lost as she peered at the three and all their odd looks aimed at her.

"Evelyn!" Violet suddenly chirped up, catching the other woman's attention as she uttered a small 'yes?' in response to her name, "You are on your phone all the time!"

"Not all the time," Eve, frowned.

"What do you actually do on it?" Violet ignored her response.

"I text, I go on the internet, you know? Usual things!" she shrugged while the other woman slowly shook her head.

"Wha- how?" the poor worker was utterly stunned, she knew Eve tended to space out from time to time, but what planet had she been on recently where the blonde man standing before them all wouldn't even come up on her internet searches for her to recognise! "I'm so sorry!" Violet was quick to turn to the blonde with a look of heartfelt sorrow.

"Perhaps if you looked at normal stuff on the internet, you wouldn't be in this situation!" Jay shook his head before a thought occurred to him as he then cast an odd look towards the blonde, "Why are you in this situation?" He questioned the other man.

"Long story," Spark uttered quietly.

"I don't know what is happening but I know you're all judging me!" Evelyn held her hands up in a lost surrender as she looked around the faces staring back at her.

"Do us a favour, and sort her out!" Jay spoke with a shake of his head as he passed her phone to the blonde and patted him on the shoulder.

Spark looked down at the phone in hand, wondering why he'd been given it only for his face to contort in a somewhat disgusted confusion, "What is that?" he questioned the picture on the web page currently being viewed on the phone, but before he could get a better look Evelyn had thrown her self half over the counter and snatched the phone back.

"That was the 'stantler toe challenge'!" Jay spoke up helpfully, while Eve scowled up at him from where she was sprawled over the desk.

"Oh! I read about that!" Violet nodded as Eve stood back upright and turned to the other woman with a grin.

"How funny is it!" she laughed.

"It's so stupid! I can't believe people are actually posting pictures!" Violet shook her head in astonishment, the girls instantly going off into their own little conversation as the boy's looked at them.

"What did I just see?" Spark shook his head.

"Mate, this is Evelyn we're talking about, unassuming to outsiders but weird and wonderful to friends and family!" Jay shook his head before turning back to the blonde, "Good luck!" he then laughed, "I'm off ladies!"

"Bye Jay!" Violet called nicely with a wave.

"Good riddance!" Evelyn snapped with an over exaggerated eye squint.

Spark watched as the auburn haired man left, to say his presence didn't slightly irritate him would be a lie, but he also felt guilty over that because it seemed Jay was a nice guy, the blonde just wasn't sure what was keeping him from liking the guy, was it the past or the present? Part of him wondered if things had been different, would he be the one best friends with Eve still and Jay the blast from the past she didn't recognise? "So... what was that challenge?" Spark turned to question the girls, hoping to move his thoughts on.

"Search it later," Evelyn giggled as she shut her phone off and finally gave him her full attention, "Didn't think I'd see you so soon," she smiled, "So, your pokemon?"

With a look of embarrassment Spark lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head as he gave a small, shy grin, "Yeah, just so you know, that had never happened before!"

000

 _So... Spark will not be Spar forever...Evelyn does realise soon... (obviously! how could you not!)_

 _and these little drabbles will hopefully start forming a better story line to come!_

 _...as for the stantler toe challenge...we may not have heard the last from it, if Spark can't keep his curiosity at bay!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the wait! Will try to be quicker!_**

000

"I hope you don't mind but I've let them all out and have a good run around, there have been no eggs pop up so you don't have to worry about that, and they have all been fed," she smiled as she led the blonde through the hallways of the centre, rambling off the care given to his forgotten pokemon.

"That's fine, I honestly can't thank you enough," Spark smiled, his face still tinted with the shame and embarrassment of having actually forgotten about them in the first place.

"Not a problem, I'll leave you to apologise to them all while I write up your bill," Evelyn stated casually, unseeing as a look of surprise slapped across the blonde's face in an instant.

"You're charging me?" he stared at the back of her head, utterly astounded.

"Day care doesn't come free you know," she lifted her shoulders in a shrug, not even caring to turn back to look at him as she spoke.

"I know, but..." his brows knotted lightly as he thought on his argument only to quickly come up blank.

"I could also slap an abandonment fine on top," Eve then decided to continue, "In-fact I should!" she held a hand up in a point at her own genius idea, "It will hopefully act as a deterrent for any other forgetful moments," she then turned to look back at him, a small smile on her face which slowly grew as she took in the blonde's stunned face. "I'm joking!" she then barked out a loud laugh at his expense, turning back to face the way she was going and leaving him behind, her some what evil chuckle filling the silence between them as she went.

Spark looked about as they went, noting how the centre looked different to others he'd visited, it was more comfortable, less like a kennel not a bar or cage in sight and more warm and homey. He looked in at the various pokemon housed there and all looked relaxed and barely showed interest as they passed by their windows- until they came past one- a sudden thump against the window caused him to jump in fright as he looked to it in alarm and there staring back at him was a small Pikachu, panting in effort, distress shown clearly on his sad little face.

"Come on, Spark," Eve sighed gently and the blonde's attention instantly snapped to her in wide eyed alarm but calmed when he noticed she was looking into the room at the small creature.

In response to her words the Pikachu tucked up with effort and threw a blast of energy at the screen seperating them, Eve was unsurprised by the assault but Spark hopped a step back in shock watching the bright light that came from the electricity, both waiting for it to die down till the small tired pokemon was reviled once again.

"What's wrong with him," The blonde questioned in worry as he watched the poor creature finally give in to it's exhaustion.

"His owner isn't coming back for him," She whispered before waving for him to keep walking with her, "He won't let anyone near him still," she passed the tired Pikachu a sad look before moving to continue, but Spark didn't.

It was the distinctive sound of the door creaking open that paused her steps, it was almost haunting- only one door sounded like that, having been battered with constant jolts of electricity it wore at the hinges creating the daunting sound. She turned with eyes wide just in time to catch the blonde slip into the room and close the door behind himself.

"Are you insane!" she instantly barked as she threw herself at the dividing screen with a dull thump, "He _will_ shock you, and he _won't_ hold back!" she pressed in panic.

"It'll be fine," he tried to calm her, passing her a smile before looking back to the tuckered out Pikachu, "Hey, lil guy," he gave the creature a soft smile, undaunted as it perked with suspicion and dragged it's tired self away from him a bit, "I won't hurt you," Spark continued.

"Will you leave him alone!" Eve tried to keep herself calm but her frenzied words were giving her away, that Pikachu- Spark- had already put one member of staff in hospital and since then only she dealt with him, she didn't want to risk anyone else's safety and now she had this fool waltzing in!

Luckily as she watched the blonde reach out for the small yellow creature she figured he was too tired to put up any more of a fight but still the anxious feeling grew in her and her hand inched closer to the door handle till a great burst of light came and the room was engulfed.

"Oh my-!" she could only screech in panic, instantly going to open the door before another blast forced the small inch it opened back shut! "Oh, he's killed him!" she now fully panicked, frisking herself in a frantic search for her radio before bringing it to her mouth and instantly yelling down it, "Violet! That bloody blonde idiot has gone and poked Spark and now he's killing him!" she released the talk button and allowed the radio crackle to fill a rather tense couple of seconds, she could barely see much through the flashes within the room.

"...what the fuck?" finally came Violet's rather baffled reply.

"I'm gunnu need a defibrillator and an ambulance!" the panic was clear in her voice till finally the flashing died down and she watched with dread.

"It's okay buddy," Spark uttered, a little winded but other wise alive as he smoothed a hand over the Pikachu's head, slowly bringing more and more tears to the little creature as he sat confused and distraught in some stranger's embrace.

"...Hello?!...Eve!...Eve what's happening!?" Violet's distant voice shouted, forgotten on the other end of the radio, "Do you still need an ambulance?" she questioned and paused.

The panic started to fade and the relief had quickly been washed away with irritation as she lifted the radio back to her lips, "Yes," she almost growled, "Because I'm going to beat the shit out of him," and with that she clipped the radio back on her belt and swung the door open. " _What_ is your problem!" she spat while he looked up in alarm, his bright eyes wide and blonde hair aloft and frizzy. "You _do_ understand that his electricity could have stopped your heart!"

"But it didn't," The blonde spoke quietly, still smoothing the crying pokemon.

"That is not the point!" she scowled at him, before shaking her head and needing a moment to look else where rather than his stupid face as she wondered who this incredibly moronic person was and who the bloody hell he thought he was! "You can't just barge in and force your affections on a very distraught pokemon!"

"He needed some affection," the blonde defended, but it was that quiet defence where he knew he had done something wrong but it had luckily worked out in his favour.

"If he was ready for some affection he wouldn't be shocking people when they got within three feet!" Eve frowned, trying to really press her point.

"He's pushing people away, he doesn't want to be hurt again," the blonde's sad eyes pleaded at her, "I wanted him to know people still care," he then looked back down to the little creature, lifting a hand to gently wipe the tears from his small face.

She couldn't say anything more, she wanted to but the fight had suddenly left her when she saw how upset he was and her chest deflated with a great sigh, "You're not going to cry again are you?" she then questioned in concern, her face lightening a little as she tilted her head at him.

"I can't believe people just...leave them," he spoke quietly, not looking up at her and making it hard for her discern if he was crying or not.

"I know," Eve uttered as she couched in front of him and placed a gentle hand on the pikachu's head, "But they do," she spoke sadly, her eyes on the cute creature, "All the time,"

"What?" his head snapped up so his disbelieving eyes could take in her features, hoping she was lying and it showed on her face but instead all he found was truth, the sadness, disgust and anger swirling in her warm eyes could only come from such an ugly truth.

"That's the sad truth of it, being a trainer is so popular everyone is bloody doing it," She couldn't help the scowl that started to form on her face, "Then they only care about competing in stupid leagues, they don't build bonds with their pokemon, they don't care for them as they should and when they find a stronger one, they drop the other's off to be forgotten!" she worked well to keep her tone down but she couldn't help the dislike she felt, she near hated every trainer that set foot inside her care centre to drop off a pokemon, she had become quite bitter in some sense, even she had come to admit that.

"Not all of them are like that," Spark spoke up quietly, fully understanding her views but hoping he could make her see sense, but he got nothing but her disbelieving scowl thrown his way.

"Sure," she uttered before placing her hands on her thighs and pushing herself back up into a stand.

Silence filled the room and other than the odd sniffle from the Pikachu the two said no more, Spark still fussed the pokemon of the same name and Evelyn simply watched, quickly coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon and so with a deep sigh she lifted a hand to her head, the irritation she felt for him quickly becoming a headache and so she left the room with nothing more than a quiet 'I'll be back in a bit'.

With a slight pout on his lips Spark watched her leave, staring at the separating screen for a few moments before realising she wouldn't be back as quick as he'd like and so looked back down at the Pikachu, "How you feelin' fella?" he spoke, placing a hand to the top of the creature's head who in turn looked back up with watery eyes, "It's okay, take your time," He smiled softly, before his leg gave an involuntary twitch and kicked out, "Ah!" he called in confusion, while little Spark perked his ears in alarm. "Oh, it's all that electricity!" he stated, looking down to the Pikachu in his arms before a wide grin came to his face, "Got me jumping!" he declared as if it was a good thing before going onto ramble, "You are one strong dude!" he gave the creature's head a ruffle, "We need to get you rested up!"

"Pika?" the small pokemon tilted his head, tears starting to dry up.

"I bet you'd really pack a punch then!" he held him out at arms length while the small creature perked a little, "I can't wait to see it!"

"Pika!" his small voice peaked with positivity for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"You'll be so bad ass" he confirmed, bobbing the little creature up and down till it started to cheer with amusement.

"Pika-pi!" he called happily.

"Yeah!" Spark mirrored, both unaware of the presence of another watching the now oddly happy atmosphere- she'd been gone for two minutes and this is what she comes back to?

"What...is going on?" she stood in the door way, with a odd look on her face, her brows brought down in a frown of disbelief and lips in a sneer as if the happy scene before her was disgusting.

Both males looked towards her in a snap, once joyous looks fading to wide eyed shock at her quiet return, "Hey Evie!" Spark called and instantly she scoffed in utter disgust, recoiling a step back and looking at him as if he'd just threw up in her face.

'That name!' she thought with such revulsion it soured her expression- most people would have assumed shortening her name to something with the exact pronunciation as the pokemon she so dearly loves, Eevee, would bring her joy- boy were they wrong. "...what, on this good green earth, made you think that _that_ is an acceptable name!" she grit out slowly, trying desperately to control her irritation and not seem angry, but the tight, fake smile she was forcing was nothing short of terrifying.

"U-um...b-because it's short for your name?" he spoke quietly, his voice shrinking away as she slowly stepped closer, "and it's cute?" he finished in a high pitched squeak, wincing already in preparation for the hit he was sure to receive.

"The name is Evelyn," her voice was clipped and the ever so creepy smile remained, "Use it!" she then finished while he furiously bobbed his head in agreement, not wanting to put another step wrong, but a tiny part of him did want to argue back.

"Same to you!" came the confident voice as he was suddenly on his feet, "The name is Spark!" He declared strongly, his eyes locking onto hers as he stepped towards her and added huskily, "Use it!"- of course this scenario played out wonderfully in his head but he chose to remain cowering in the corner with an equally intimidated Pikachu.

"Good!" she nodded, lessening her intimidating stance by taking a step back from him and allowing her face to soften, "I have munchies," she then stated, while the quivering pair took this moment to look at the goods in her hands, the blonde instantly reaching for one only for it to be lifted free of his grasp, "Alright! Mister grabby!" Eve frowned at him, "Remember this morning when you helped yourself to food!" He thought back and instantly the taste of those poke-pancakes were back in his mouth, "Again, these are for pokemon!" she then opened one packet and passed the poke-puff to the Pikachu before looking back to the blonde, "The rest you can give to your pokemon and hope they forgive you!" she then smiled.

"Where are they?" He then questioned as he set the little Spark down so he could comfortably eat his treat.

"Playing out side," she stated simply with a smile and waited for him to move.

"Alright then," He nodded and pushed himself up into a stand, his body a little sore from all the shocks he'd received- he really was grateful the little creature was tired out so his shocks didn't hurt as bad though.

"Pika?!" came the small creature's sudden panic as he dropped his poke-puff and toddled over to the blonde quickly and grasped hold of his trouser leg.

Both Spark and Evelyn looked down at the little yellow creature both showing different emotions, Evelyn was surprised, she didn't think he would take such a strong and instant liking to someone again, while Spark- well, his bottom lip instantly started to wobble as his eyes snapped back to Eve, "Oh, goodness," she winced, an unimpressed cringe finding it's way to her face as she noticed the tears starting to well in his eyes.

"What's going to happen to him?" he questioned, suddenly incredibly worried for the little creature, while she tried to calm his worries.

"He'll be put on the adoption-"

"I'll take him!" he didn't even let her finish as he grasped at her hand, a sudden shock jumping through them due to the high charge Spark currently had, causing her to lose a few of the poke-puffs she was carrying as her body jolted, "Hey!" the blonde then grinned, "There's sparks between us!" he added cheekily with a grin but she was too stunned by his sudden outburst and closeness to respond, all she could do was blink and stutter useless nothings. "You wanna come with me lil dude!?" in a flash he'd released her and was crouching by the little pokemon.

"Pika-pi!" he instantly perked and with a grin Spark had him scooped up, collected his forgotten treat and set the little guy on his shoulder.

"Here you go buddy!" he smiled, passing his new companion his food back before heading for the door, "Let's go meet the family!" he called with sudden energy.

"W-what?" Evelyn finally formed a whole word, fumbling about to collect the packets of poke-puffs she'd dropped, 'He can't just take him,' she thought to herself, ''The paper work!" she almost screamed as she turned to case after him.

"Hey, Evi-" Spark looked back to her to call- not knowing where he was actually going- and instantly knew his mistake as that same horrified look came to her face at the name, "-elyn!" he tried to save himself by switching the nickname to her full name half way through. There was a moment of silent regard as he looked to her with wide eyes, she looked to with with narrowed and little Spark looked between them with interest.

"Pi?" he then questioned at the rather odd atmosphere.

"Heh, s-so," Spark started nervously, trying to skate around the problem, "Which way?" he tried a small smile and she just huffed, instantly marching forwards and leading the way down the rest of the hall and to the door at the end.

"Here they all are!" she declared as she opened the door leading to the spacious outside pen- she'd left them all to play and mingle with a couple other inhabitants of the care centre- a Jolteon instantly bolting over in excitement, jumping up and pausing Eve's walk as she pawed up at the human, "Hello there, sweety!" She giggled, instantly cheered up by the creature and ruffling her yellow fur before she jumped back down onto all fours. "She is super friendly!" Evelyn then turned to the blonde as he smiled at his Jolteon who in turn looked to him, gave a small, unimpressed huff and padded off on her way, "Oh," Eve commented as she looked between them, "she's not happy with you though,"

"I wouldn't be happy with me either," Spark frowned lightly, standing up a little straighter and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"It was an accident, you hardly left them on purpose," She gave him a small smile and patted his arm only to get another shock.

"Hey, see!" Spark instantly grinned, going to say something cheesy once again but she just walked past him, heading further outside.

"Come on, lets give them some treats and sweeten them up!" she spoke instead.

000

A thought was niggling away at the blonde as he watched Evelyn fuss his Jolteon, the pokemon forming an instant like to her that was reciprocated, something he was a little jealous of- how can they pick up their friendship again so easily? "Can I ask you something?" he found him self asking, watching as her little Eevee bounded around her in play, trying to surprise his Jolteon in a cute, excited frenzy.

"Sure," she answered, watching her Eevee with a giggle, having never seen her so excited to meet another eeveeloution before and she wondered what was the reason.

"Feel free to tell me to shut up at any time!" the blonde continued, finding himself become a bit nervous.

"Oh I will, don't worry," she looked to him with a warm smile but meant her words.

"Well..." he started, his bright eye's watching the two sisters play, "What do you think about the teams?" he decided to start of casually, he wanted to strait up ask if she'd ever want to meet Spark again- meet him again! Be friends! But he realised how stupid that sounded for some random person to ask.

"Hmm?" she looked to him with confusion and a mild intrigue.

"You know the three teams and the leaders," he then had to clarify, trying hard to keep himself from frowning at her and giving her a damn good shake for her obliviousness.

"I don't really know much about them," Evelyn lifted her shoulders in a shrug, before waving over to Mako in hopes of enticing him a bit closer, having watched the blue Sylveon inch closer bit by bit.

"Why?" Spark frowned, bewildered as to how she could know nothing of the teams.

"I've never taken any interest in any of that stuff, the leagues, the champions, the teams," she shook her head, she saw them as all the same and if you'd seen one you'd seen them all, she couldn't help not having an interest in it, and why watch and follow something you're not interested in?

"But aren't they different? The teams?" the blonde pried, he took it a little too personally, he knew what she meant when she said it didn't interest her, he knew there was no malice in her words, but still an annoying thought niggled away at him that made him take her words in a different way- She wasn't interested in him.

"How so?" Eve frowned lightly, she didn't know much about the teams, so she didn't really know if they were in fact different or the same as the leagues and championships.

"Well...you know one of the leaders?" Spark added in a helpful, hinting manner, slowly getting around to the questions he wanted to ask.

"I used to!" She laughed, looking towards him with a light crease forming on her brow, but an otherwise amused look on her face.

"But weren't you curious when you found out he was a team leader?" his face was becoming more concentrated the further he asked, he didn't even know why he was digging so desperately in hopes of a positive answer.

"Not really," She shook her head, her words stabbing him with disappointment, "I just thought 'good for him'" she stated honestly with a shrug.

"Don't you want to see him again?," his tone dropped a little as he finally asked the question he'd been wanting to. He watched as she grew thoughtful, pondering his question and really thinking about it and he wondered- should it be this hard to answer?

Did she want to see Spark again? When she was younger she did, for the longest time in fact, she was heartbroken when her best friend left her behind but she had felt safe in their promise to keep in touch. She would send him messages to his pokedex and eagerly await a reply that would never come.

"...No, not really," she looked up to the blonde with an unreadable expression of calm, but her words were firm.

It hit him like a slap to the face, he'd been so excited to see her and to now find out she didn't share in that feeling! He was hurt, he couldn't deny that but he was also confused. "Why?" the one worded question flew from him in an almost horrified tone.

"I don't exist in his world," she stated with a shake of her head, looking at him as if he was stupid and he would have taken more offence to that if it hadn't been for the shadow of hurt that lingered there in her eyes, it was old and mostly forgotten, but it was still there and still healing.

Had he hurt her? "We never kept in touch, we drifted apart and we moved on," she looked away from him with a shake of her head, reaching out for her Eevee who had quickly quieted down and come closer, having noticed the change in her master instantly. "We aren't friends anymore." she finalised, lifting the little fur ball into her arms and soothing a hand over her head.

That was true on some level, they weren't friends, but he wanted to be and he'd hoped she'd felt the same, "...what if you could meet again?!" he uttered quietly, preparing himself for another negative as he watched her smooth her Eevee.

"I'd be no different to anyone else... just a stranger, " she tilted her head, one shoulder lifting in a small shrug as she thought how odd this conversation was and wondered why he was so interested on the matter.

"What if he wanted to see you?" Spark tried in a last ditch hope there might be a part of her that would want to see him.

"I highly doubt that!" she scoffed out a small laugh, humour finally lighting her face once more as she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't be too sure," he countered, his tone hinting and eyes wandering in an obvious avoidance as he rubbed the back of his neck- if only you knew.

"Oh really?" she raised a brow as she watched him, a small smile remaining on her face.

"Yeah!" both his brows raised as he nodded with a guilty chuckle.

"You his bestie?" she gave him a teasing grin while he shot her a quick look before his bright eyes dropped down again, she just didn't get it.

"So much so I feel like I am him!" he smiled, getting brazen in his hints now.

"Oh!" The gasp and sudden look of realisation on her face caused a wave of anxiety to flood over him, 'She's worked it out!' he thought as he stared at her wide eyed, now dreading the outcome after finding out she didn't want to meet him, "A fan boy!" she nodded and instantly the anxiety left him like a great weight and irritation came back, 'Or not,' he thought bitterly. "How cute," she giggled, "But if you were hoping after seeing that picture, that we we're still friends, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't get you a meet and greet if that's what you're after," She grinned.

"That was not what I was trying to hint at," he hung his head as he uttered, unsure if he was glad she still hadn't realised or annoyed.

"I'm happy for him though," she spoke up after a short silence, catching his attention as he slowly raised his head to look at her, "He's done really well for himself, he went out there and did everything he said he would and then some!" She smiled softly as she let her Eevee climb out of her lap. There was nothing but sincerity on her face as she spoke and that brought some relief to the other wise stinging revelation.

'No wonder she doesn't recognise you, she never searched you because she never wanted to see your face again,' he still thought to himself with a scowl.

"You okay there?" Eve questioned in concern as she watched the blonde frown to himself, she wondered what had crossed his mind that earned such a look.

The silence was starting to grate on her a little and just as she was raising a hand to give his shoulder a nudge, his head shot up causing her a moment of fright before she became trapped in his burning gaze of determination. "Meet me at the Three Team Talk tomorrow!" he looked to her with a new light in his eyes, the words coming out in more of a demanding tone than calm request and she had to recoil a moment as she looked at him.

"What?" she gave him an odd look, her eyes drifting down his form and back up, searching to see if he was alright.

"It's the event where the leaders give speeches about their teams for potential members!" he further clarified, while she nodded slowly.

"Why?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I won't make you stay if you don't want to, just promise you'll come!" he pressed with determination.

"But why?" she frowned in confusion.

"Promise!" he leaned forwards and grasped hold of her hand in both of his, ignoring the shock that burst between their hands as his bright eyes boring into her in such a determined eye contact she felt herself buckling to the pressure almost instantly.

"O-kay?" she spoke unsure, leaning away from him slightly to create some distance.

"Yes!" he grinned as he released her hand and dug his phone out of his pocket, thankful now of Blanche forcing a battery pack on him, "Give me your number!" he spoke almost giddy as he unlocked his phone and set up a new contact before thrusting his phone towards her.

With nothing but a stunned blink Evelyn took the phone and silently entered her number before handing it back to him, watching as he smiled to himself as he saved the new contact but instead of putting his phone away he held it up, struck a quick pose, gave a wide grin and a wink- click!

'Did he just take a picture?' she thought to herself as she watched him smile to himself as he tapped away on his phone before his gaze finally came back to her and he stared, expectantly, 'What is he waiting fo-' her thought's were cut short by the small chirped 'bing' of her phone and was instantly distracted- but not without one last odd look thrown towards the blonde- she dug her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie and clicked open the message.

"Wow," she uttered as she stared at the picture.

"Now you have my number!" He clarified with a large smile, the one helpful hint she didn't need.

"You...you could have just done a prank call," She frowned at him and his odd ways as she closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Yeah, but now you can put that as my caller picture!" he smiled while he one again raised his phone and she raised a brow. "Now I just need one for you,"

"No you don't!" She shot back with a frown.

"Come on!" his smile grew as he shifted himself up onto his knees while she leaned away from him, thinking on her escape and if she wanted one- now was probably the best time to uncross her legs and run before he could get closer. "Smile!"

"Get away from me!" She chirped, batting his phone hand away as she turned to the side to make a break and crawl some distance from him, kicking her legs out of their once folded position and effectively booting him in the leg which luckily stalled his advance, but also unluckily rid him of his balance. With a shout of pain he flopped forward and grabbed onto the back of her hoodie just as she'd almost made it to her feet, pulling her back down with a strangled yelp- yet she still fought, twisting her body back to try and knock his hold free of her.

The pair of them crumpled to the grass with a dull thud and joint groan, Evelyn wheezing out a slightly winded breath after ending up tripping over her own feet, going from being dragged down by the blonde, to dragging him down instead- ending in him elbowing her in the stomach as he landed on her, "Why'd ya kick me!" The blonde groaned as he righted his arm off her stomach and onto the floor to push himself up, lifting his weight off of her as he frowned down at her.

"Because you're being a creep!" She shot back with a scowl, her face tinting red with embarrassment, "Now get off me!" she tried to give him a shove but it was like he'd turned to stone, just hovering above her, staring down with wide eyes, the one arm he was holding himself up on flexing with the strain while his other shook with the tight grip he had on his phone still- click!

The sound of the camera going off was like a wake up and instantly the two burst into moment, Evelyn giving a disgusted scoff as her arm shot out fiercely, slapping his phone from his hand while Spark flung himself fully up and back on his knees holding both arms in the air in surrender, while she scooted away with a deep scowl.

"I didn't mean that!" His voice burst out in a panicked shout, watching red faced as she staggered to her feet before looking down on him with a glare, her eyes narrowing and all she needed to say as a command was his name.

"Zee!" she barked with authority as the Jolteon appeared at her side, electricity jumping from his fur and with a gulp, Spark accepted his fate.

000

 _ **Thank you! bye for now!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So...they are slowly getting longer!...not by much sure, but still! :)**

 **000**

She knew she shouldn't have left the house today, but for some reason she did and as she stood stone still with a deep scowl on her face and lips in a sneer she seriously gave some thought to pummelling the guy that had stepped into her line of sight, "You," she simply growled.

"I've been looking all over for you!" he sighed in relief as he came closer and she instantly bristled.

"That's a lie," she stated simply, wasting no time in calling him out.

"I honestly did!" He was quick to defend, and if she didn't already know better that pretty face of his would have made anyone believe.

"What?" she crossed her arms as she regarded him, "Forgot where I live?" she scoffed.

"Please listen, I was just surprised-" he started a different tactic but she was quick to intercept.

"You were cruel," She corrected, "Mako is free to choose what he wants to be!" she jabbed a finger towards him as she spoke, "Not you!" she further pressed with another sharp point, "That is what I've always told you and if you truly loved and respected him, you wouldn't care what he evolved into so long as he was happy!" she was seething, she couldn't believe he had the gall to stand in front of her and defend his actions, try and justify them! "You disgust me!" she near spat the words at him as she looked him over before moving around him and marching off in an angry stomp.

"Well I want my pokemon back, and my badge!" he turned to call after her.

Her walk stopped dead, her fists clenched as she slowly turned back to face him, "What. Did. You. Say?!" she grit out slowly, a crazed look coming to her face and instantly he gulped. "Please repeat that, Karl!" she stepped back towards him and he bravely stood his ground.

"You had no right to take my badge!" he frowned at her and she was instantly stunned- his badge? That was what he wanted to fight for!

"Jade agreed with stripping you of your badge, you got a problem with that, then by all means, head on over to her gym!" She pointed off in the general direction the gym was based, "I might have almost broken your nose, but she _will_ break both your fucking legs!" she spoke in an eerily calm fashion but the fury building in her eyes was what drove the intimidation, the look just screamed- this woman will fight, tooth and claw!

With nothing more to say she was back on her way, a headache starting to form as she thought angrily to her self, maybe she should have brought one of her little family members along, Zee always enjoyed zapping men to oblivion, maybe she should have brought them all and let them all have at him! That would have been fun!

She just couldn't believe him and she certainly couldn't forgive him, she also couldn't forgive herself for not seeing his falseness sooner, there were times that rose suspicion but still she had been fooled and in the end she had set Mako up for so much hurt. She wanted to slap herself, she used to be such a good judge of character, what happened? Still, for the mistake she made was nothing on him- Karl- the thought of him made her head hurt, she'd never truly hated someone but she hated him! She couldn't believe he'd lied to her face about trying to find her, he knew both where she lived and worked, she hadn't seen him since Mako fled from him. He hadn't looked for Mako, he didn't comfort him, get him home safe, or console him- a stranger did! A stranger did all the things he should of and instead he wanders up almost two days later wanting Mako back like there wasn't a thing he'd done wrong! She was astounded!

Slowing her angry stomp, Evelyn came to a stop to take a breather, closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, she calmed her thoughts and let out her deep breath and all the bad feelings with it. "Today will be okay!" she confirmed to herself before she started walking once again, this time at a calmer pace, her mind turning to another struggle as she thought on the reason why she was actually heading to the events hall for this 'Three Team Talk'.

When she kicked that blonde stranger out of her care centre the day before she swore she wasn't going to meet him at there-

" _Please don't kill me!" he held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to take the picture!" He was panic explaining, becoming increasingly scared the closer her Jolteon got to him._

" _ **Pika!** " came the strong, fighting response of his new companion, bursting forwards to challenge Zee._

" _ **Alright**!" Evelyn then hollerred, her voice taking on a great air of command, "That's enough!" instantly her Jolteon was back at her side and Spark swept the Pikachu gratefully into his arms. "You can leave now!" She then pointed to the blonde who looked to her with a gawk._

" _B-but?" he started to stutter as he staggered to his feet and wondered after her, spluttering his heart felt apologies the entire walk back to the front desk which she shoved him out of and then out the door. "I didn't mean it!" He wailed as she shut the glass door and left him stood in the street._

 _With a huff she turned back to the desk where Violet sat looking incredibly intrigued, "What happened?" she asked slowly, trying her best not to grin but before Evelyn could answer a dull thump on the glass interrupted them and both turned to the blonde who had pressed his face to the glass to look in._

" _You're still coming right!?" he called through the glass._

" _Like hell I am!" She screamed back at him and instantly his face looked crestfallen._

" _Aw, love him," Violet commented quietly, placing a hand to her chest._

" _No! No love him!" Eve bit back with a frown before marching off to go retrieve his pokemon so he wouldn't have to come back._

 _Once she was gone Violet gave the blonde a small wave for him to come back inside but all he dared to do was open the door and poke his head in, "What happened?" She questioned with a smile, leaning over the desk as she asked._

" _I accidentally fell on her and took a picture," He pouted from the door way._

" _Accidentally," Violet ginned as she used her fingers to make quotation marks._

" _Honestly! It was!" Spark pressed in alarm, "I would never do something like that!"_

" _Oh don't worry," she then waved the matter away with a giggle, "I don't think she's mad at you," She went on to sooth him._

" _Really?" he perked in hope, despite it seeming like he was the most despised person in Eve's books right now._

" _Yes," again Violet waved the matter away, "You probably just got her flustered," she beamed, "Not every day a handsome man falls on you!" she passed the blonde a wink and quickly checked over her shoulder as she heard Eve heading back, giving Spark the signal to hide back outside._

 _When Evelyn came back to the reception desk she was instantly suspicious of Violet's beautiful but devious smile, "What?" she clipped at the other woman who held her hands up, still smiling._

" _Hey, if I was in your shoes I'd be singing from the roof tops, he's gorgeous!"_

 _With a blink Eve turned from the woman and to the sulking blonde stood outside, his bright eyes peering in at her like a lost and abandoned baby pokemon, "No he's not!" She turned back to Violet with a frown but all the other woman did was pick a chocolate from the box she had open on her desk._

" _Who you trying to convince?" Violet raised a brow at her, "Me or you?" she then popped the chocolate in her mouth "You gotta admit, he is cute," she spoke around the small bit of chocolate before she then excused herself out the back before she was shouted at._

 _With a frown she turned back to the door, swung it open and held the belt and it's collection of Pokeballs out for him to take._

" _You are still gunnu come though?" He questioned as he took his pokemon back, his expression so full of worry and upset it made her feel guilty, his bright eye's pleading with her._

 _'Oh good grief,' she thought to herself with a frown, 'He is cute!' she recoiled from him in horror, "No!" she gave her final answer and closed the door again._

" _Please!?" Came his mumbled shout from behind the glass and she turned back to scowl at him._

" _Maybe!" She hollerred back and instantly scampered out the back before the rest of her resolve disappeared._

-she was defiantly not going!Yet she still found herself getting ready and heading out, she didn't bring her little crew with her because she preferred them not to get stepped on as she was sure there would be a big crowd if the teams were as popular as everyone said they were.

She was a little riled at what had happened the day before and Violet did not make things any better, in fact she made the embarrassment ten times worse, but she had to go meet him, she felt the blonde had done a lot for Mako and she respected him for that, he also had done a lot for Spark, she'd never seen the little Pikachu so happy, but that was also the other reason she was going- he had basically stolen the pokemon. "I can't believe he ran out with out doing the paper work," She huffed as she walked, deciding it was better to blame him for the mistake than admitting she was at fault by throwing him out with pokemon in hand.

Digging her phone out her bag she quickly checked it and noticed on the lock screen the various messages and missed call all from the same contact- Spar.

"Who in their right mind is this full on?" She frowned at her phone before jumping in surprise as it started ringing in her hand- it was him. "Hello?" she answered, unable to help the look of irritation that came to her face, it seemed it was becoming a natural response to him.

'Hey!' his voice chirped with delight, 'I haven't spotted you yet?' he spoke in a questioning tone, 'y-you are coming right?'

"Yes," she sighed, having reached her destination, "I'm literally right outside," she stated as she looked up at the building before her and her heart instantly plummeted to her stomach before flipping back up to her throat.

'O-oh!' his voice stuttered nervously, 'You're outside?'

"Yeah," She spoke slowly.

'See you soon?' his tone was oddly questioning, unsure if she'd come in to see him or not.

Still she was gawking in horror, "Sure, _Spar_ , bye!" she couldn't help the sarcasm as she then hung up the phone and simply stared at the sight before her. "What is that," she mumbled at the huge banner with the blonde man posed upon it with a wide grin, "why is he..."

"Isn't he gorgeous!" A woman gushed as she came up next to Evelyn, in awe of the man while the other narrowed her eyes.

"Why is he on that banner though?" She mumbled even when she knew why, she'd come to the swift conclusion and felt pretty stupid, she was just hoping it wasn't true.

"Because it's Spark! Why wouldn't he be on that banner!" The woman continued to gush, unknowing how her confirmation on the matter was making Eve feel worse, "he should be on all the banners! He's so dreamy!"

"He cries a lot," she then blurted and the other woman looked to her in alarm and confusion but she just continued on her way into the events hall in her stunned daze, her cheeks growing ever redder the more she thought of how she didn't recognise him. 'Why didn't he correct me!' She then thought with a scowl that made people move out of her way. 'I'll just have to grab him right after the show, grab him by the neck!' She finalised with a clenched fist of determination as she weaved her way through the crowd as best she could.

Once she found a decent spot, close enough to the stage where she'd still be hidden in the crowd but would be able to clearly see that blonde weirdo- that was plastered on nearly every banner and poster in the stupid hall- she stayed put, but she couldn't help looking around and every picture of his face made her feel even worse and even more stupid! 'I knew I shouldn't have left the house today!' she thought to herself with a cringe before dropping her head into her hands to hide her red face, she was so embarrassed! She didn't recognise him, she'd been calling him the wrong name, her pokemon attacked him, she fed him a poke-pancake, "Oh, no!" She suddenly cringed as she lifted her head and ran her hands up her face and into her hair, 'I said I never wanted to see him to his face!' she suddenly remembered the odd conversation the day before when they were sat in the garden of the care centre. "I'm such a bad person!" She whined, letting her hands slip back down to her cheeks before she looked to her right and noticed the people stood there giving her an odd look, "I'm a bad person!" She then cried at them, causing their eyes to widen and quickly shuffle away from her and her obvious melt down. 'No!' she then thought to herself, 'You got this Eve!' she gave her cheek a quick slap to get herself into the right frame of mind, ignoring the odd looks and wide berth the people around were giving her- instead she tried to turn the problem around, 'He didn't correct you!' she nodded. "This is partly his fault!" she declared with a nod to herself, "Making me look like an idiot!" she frowned.

"Your doing that your self, love," A distant voice called and with a blink she took the time to look around her.

'Why is everyone so far away from me?' she thought with confusion.

 **000**

Spark had been scanning the crowd since he'd gotten off the phone with Eve, he was panicking at first knowing she'd probably seen the banners and figured it out, but then she'd still called him Spar? Surely she wasn't _that_ oblivious to everything around her? So now he was in search of her face in the sea of people scanning everyone as best he could till suddenly one stood out, stood amongst the crowd with such a distance around her it was if she had her own little bubble around her- then someone stepped in.

 **000**

"Evelyn!?" a voice called and although she recognised it she still turned with a look that said other wise until his face came into view and confirmed it- Karl.

"Great," she grumbled, "we've been through this, drop it!" she frowned before turning her back to him.

"I want to talk, I want Mako back," Karl tried to step in front of her so she'd look at him, trying at a pleading look but it was lost on her.

"You're not having him back!" she shook her head at him and took a step away from him.

"You can't do that!" He raised his voice, quickly becoming hostile, but it didn't intimidate her.

"Yes I can, I'm his original trainer!" She spat, "beside, you lost all right to call him yours when you treated him the way you did!" she stepped back towards him as things got more heated, she was passionate and protective of her pokemon and that made her incredibly fiery!

"Then let's ask Mako who he'll come to!" He scowled at her, his nice act long gone now.

"Oh please!" She scoffed, throwing him a disgusted look.

"You told me a Eevee only evolves into a Sylveon because of love," he rolled his eyes, "so he obviously loves me!" he shook his head at her like a know it all, feeling nothing for the true statement he just dished out.

"We all make mistakes," she shot bluntly with a small shrug, her fiery gaze blazing at him.

 **000**

Spark squinted at the other male, quickly making out that it wasn't Jay as his hair was much darker and she seemed quiet hostile, even he could tell and he was way up on stage peeking out from the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Blanche questioned calmly, staring down at his hunched over form with a look of confusion.

"Shush!" He hushed the team leader.

"Me speaking does not impair your eye sight," Mystic's leader stated, looking at the other with a thought towards idiocy.

"Who you looking for?" Candela was soon interested, crouching next to Spark with a grin as she too scanned the crowd.

"Why are you both crouching?" Blanche frowned lightly.

"I'm concentrating!" Spark hissed.

"And that causes you to crouch?" The silvery haired team leader raised a brow, finding it perfectly easy to see over the crowd with out having to bend over like the two idiots in front.

"Wait-" Spark uttered to himself with so much loathing it captivated the other team leaders, "Is that the ass-hole?" he questioned to himself in suspicion, having been so far back in the crowd the first time he'd seen him it was hard to clearly see his face, so now he was working purely on hair colour and Eve's attitude towards him to make a correct identification.

 **000**

"I'm taking him back!" Karl put his foot down on that and she grit her teeth.

"He ran from you!" She gave him a rough shove to create some distance, "what makes you think Mako would ever want to be near you after what you did!" She shook her head, seething once again with so much anger she had to get away from him before she hit him again. "I'm done talking to you!" She finalised as she turned to start weaving out of the crowd- aiming to get to the side of the hall rather than struggling through the crowd all the way to the back.

"Hey!" His voice cut above the sound around them as he reached out and gripped her by the upper arm, swinging her back round to face him, the crowd around giving a simultaneous gasp, "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Get off me!" Evelyn struggled with a deep scowl on her face, she was equal parts shocked and embarrassed, shock at his outburst and embarrassed by the reactions of the spectators around, but what she didn't know was that their reaction wasn't because of them.

 **000**

Adrenaline was coursing through him in a shot, he'd been glad when he saw Eve move away from the other man but as soon as he caught sight of him reaching for her, he was off, "No you don't!" He grit, bursting from his hiding spot and strait into a sprint across the stage, effortlessly throwing him self down from the higher platform and through the crowd that quickly parted for him, his hand then clamping down on the other's wrist with a clear slap once he'd reached them, "You gotta' problem?" He spoke to the other male in a deadly calm, his face more serious than anyone had ever seen as he gripped tightly his wrist, while he in turn could do nothing but stare at the blonde, completely taken back, "you wanna' let her go then?" He continued to speak in that same deep, eerie tone when the other didn't answer.

As soon as Evelyn was released, the blonde released him with a shove, "I suppose you're going to give me a warning?" Karl shot nastily, having finally found his voice again.

"No, I'll give you a promise," the blonde bit back calmly.

"Yeah, and what's that?" He scoffed.

"Come anywhere near Evelyn again and you'll find out," Evelyn could only stare at the back of the blonde, her eyes wide and wondering who this stranger was, only the other day he'd been sat crying along side Mako like an over emotion fool.

"What ever," the other man surrendered, but not before giving one last dig, "Evelyn," he called and she looked towards him with a scowl, "what was the cost to get protection of the big shot?" He motioned to the blonde before looking her up and down, "didn't take you for that kind of girl,"

"Why you-" the blonde went to launch for him but she was faster, gripping the team leader by the back of the jacket and hoisting him back- albeit choking him.

"Spark, leave it," she spoke softly to him as she stepped forwards to retaliate, turning now to look at the darker haired male- she was already fed up with the fighting and just wanted him gone- "and I didn't take you for that kind of person," she spoke to the other man and shook her head, "cruel!" she watched as he scowled at her as he moved away before she then turned to the blonde.

"Why'd you let him get away with saying that about you!?" Spark turned to her with a look of concern and anger.

"My reputation doesn't matter, yours does," she tried a small smile, "can't have the leader of team Instinct loosing face and punching people," she reached forwards and gave him a nudge, hoping to knock that serious look off his face- she felt right in what she did, there were so many people here to see the blonde smile and be his up-beat self, not start fights!

With a tut and a deep huff he looked away, one hand coming to rest on his hip while raising his right hand to run through his hair slowly- he wanted to argue the matter, what that guy said to Eve was unacceptable and the thought of just letting it slide really turned his stomach, he got that she was taking the high road on this one but it still irritated him to no end- "So," he started as he turned back to her, his hand stopping at the back of his head, "you finally realised who I am?" He grinned, moving on to lighten the mood, he figured there was nothing more he could do to rectify what had happened or change what had been said, but he could give her less of a headache by cheering her up and making her forget that encounter..

"Yeah," she started, her gaze dropping down in embarrassment as she flapped a hand in a directing motion to nothing in particular, "the um- the banners kind of gave it away," she gave a shy grin while he beamed back and suddenly threw his arms open.

"Hug!?" He stood waiting and she instantly cringed, holding a hand out to pause him and taking a step back.

"Um, no!" She gave him a stern look, hiding the guilt she felt when he deflated with disappointment.

"Why?" He almost pouted.

"Well, for one- you've been lying to me for the past couple of days," she held up one finger to him while he gawked at her.

"I was so obvious! How could you not know?!" He half yelled, opening his arms in a lost gesture.

"I haven't seen you in years!" She instantly defended.

"I'm all over the TV!" He motioned to nothing in particular, just throwing his arms around in expressive talk, "What rock have you been under!"

"You look completely different!" She shrugged.

"I was stood next to pictures of myself in your house!" He threw his arms up.

"You used to be so fat though!" That silenced him as he recoiled with a deep gasp of hurt, "also, my second point," she held up another finger, "you have a show to do," she pointed towards the stage and instantly his eyes widened as he swirled to face that direction.

"Shit," he uttered when he spotted the two other team leaders poking their heads around the stage entrance trying to wave him towards them, it was like he was suddenly now aware of himself and where he was, taking a slow look around at all the various faces of the trainers watching him, all in either awe, shock or confusion. He looked to Evelyn one last time, his cheeks tinted pink as he did the only thing that came to mind, "TEAM INSTINCT!" He yelled as he raised both arms in the air with a wide grin, getting a response of either cheers or groans while Eve hid a small chuckle, "I'm glad you came by the way!" He then added quietly to her.

"Well, I actually need you to fill in this paper work, seeing as you kidnapped Spark," she stated as she rooted in her bag and brought out a wad of papers.

"Don't you mean you kicked us out?" he countered.

"Nope," she smiled before holding out the papers for him, "So if you take these I can get going," she flapped the papers closer to him but he held his hands up, refusing to take them.

"Give them to me after the show," he smiled.

"Or you could take them now," She pressed with a tight grin, really hating all the stares she was getting and wanting to run.

"Nah," He grinned as he backed away before calling out loudly and pointing towards her, "Wait for me after the show!" she could only nod after him with a cringe, bringing the papers into her chest as she watched the blonde headed off, stopping to pose for pictures and leaving his fans pleased and some flustered when he'd sling an arm around their shoulders to get in close for a shot.

"He's such a looser," she then laughed as she watched him go before a few young teens instantly swarmed her.

"Oh my gosh!" One gushed with her hands slapped to her cheeks.

"You're so lucky to have him come save you!" Another added.

"Well, I wouldn't say saved-" She uttered to herself with a shrug, "I didn't really need it," she shook her head but the girls weren't listening to her and no doubt probably wouldn't have believed her anyway.

"You seem so close!" The third then pipped up.

"How do you know him?" The first jumped back in, the voices were coming at her so quickly she was starting to hold her hands up in surrender, till one voice asked one question that quieted the excited group.

"Are you his girlfriend?" All turned to the person that had asked with wide eyes.

Evelyn instantly recognised the beautiful woman as the one that had caught her glaring at the banner of the blonde outside, "No!" She instantly blurted in panic, "no, no, no!" She started waving her hands about before placing a hand to her chest, "good grief no!"

"So you're an ex?" She continued.

"What!" Eve cringed, "No!" She scoffed.

"Oh sorry, it's just because you were glaring at his picture out side," the other woman tilted her head at her, showing her confusion.

"So how do you know him?" one of the younger girls piped back in.

"He a friend," she shrugged, "we were neighbours ages ago," she tried to wave the matter away when luckily the lights dimmed and the audience erupted into cheers- saved by the show!

She watched the show fully with interest, having not been following anything of the league up until this point, she knew of the teams and that Spark was one of the team leaders but that was pretty much all she knew, her mother would keep her updated on little snip bits but other than that she hadn't really taken a care in it.

Watching the show she understood the excitement but also wondered what rifts it might cause by segregating people into teams, she'd heard of other teams before and nothing good ever came from them, in fact it was the teams that caused problems.

Yet each team sounded like they had good morals and great leaders that truly valued and believed in them so perhaps they would be the start of some good, the leaders looked like they got on well so there was no reason why the teams couldn't also.

"So, what do you think?" Spark called with a grin when he finally caught up with Eve after the show had ended.

"Hmm?" Eve mumbled, slightly distracted by the same gaggle of girls that had oddly remained pretty close to her despite the few times she'd tried edging away. She assumed because of Spark's blatant request for her to wait for him after the show, they were hovering near her in hopes of catching their own one on one time with him.

"About the teams?" he clarified for her.

"It was good, very interesting actually," she nodded honestly, it turns out it wasn't what she thought and she'd learnt quite a bit.

"You gonna join my team then?" He gave her a teasing grin, his chest puffing lightly with pride.

"I actually like the sound of team Valor," she tilted her head lightly and gave a small shrug, it was true, she was grabbed by their fiery passion.

"What!" Spark recoiled with a gasp, "No!" His brows knotted while his bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"Oh come on, you've pulled hundreds of people in on your looks alone!" She grinned, "you don't need me too!" She gave him a playful nudge and shook her head, watching as his face remained in a somewhat grumpy pout.

"But, I don't want people to join because of how I look," he frowned, the slight pout still on his face, "I want people to join because they like me and what I stand for, I want them to feel the way I feel, I want them to value our team and what it means!" He placed a hand to his chest as he spoke softly, an earnest expression on his face and Evelyn was taken back by it.

"Of course they feel that way too, Spark," she spoke with a soft smile, giving his arm an awkward pat before she turned away to hide her scarlet cheeks and place a hand to her rapidly thumping chest, 'oh my heart! I wasn't expecting that' she thought as if she was in agony by his sincerity. She needed a short moment to compose herself, she wasn't sure whether he was acting adorable or she just found him adorable in that moment but either way she was completely unprepared for the emotions that suddenly hit her.

"Hey, you know those girls?" He then questioned, spotting the little group as they non-discreetly stared at him before looking away and giggling.

"No," She stated flatly as she looked over at them, "They've been following me around in hopes of meeting you," She was honest, unsure of what else she could could possibly say about the odd group, "Its been a bit awkward actually," She then huffed, "Thanks for that, by the way," She shot him a quick frown but he just laughed, "you better go over and put them out of their misery before they burst with excitement and hormones," she shook her head with a grin.

"I just have that affect," He gave her a dazzling smile as he did as she suggested and approached the group of girls, leaving her with to look after him with narrowed eyes.

"Not on everyone you don't!" she spoke quietly to herself in retaliation to his words, yet her cheeks still warmed in both feeling and appearance.

While the team leader entertained his fans Evelyn dug the papers back out of her bag, her attention grabbed every so often one of the girls would shriek in delight or laugh outrageously loud, "Oh, come on girls," She huffed as she watched them, all giddy and flustered, "Get a grip," She shook her head lightly watching as Spark patiently posed for every photo they wanted, she admired him for taking it all in his stride, she would have been pissed off by now, but still he was posing, grinning and laughing.

After another photo was taken he looked her way to check on her and she gave him a small encouraging smile and nod, she didn't want him to feel he had to rush and luckily he understood this, throwing her a smile and a wink.

'What was that!' she thought in horror as a small jolt of shock struck her, a few papers slipping free of her flustered hands and she quickly scrambled to catch them but only managed to lose a few more, kicking up a storm of noise as the papers thrashed about. With a loud groan she stood still and brought the remaining papers still in her hands towards her face with a slap, "Sort your life out Evelyn!" She shouted at her self in disdain, this was Violet's fault! She never considered him gorgeous or cute till she had to go and point it out!

"Excuse me now girls," Spark smiled to the group who all nodded and allowed him to safely depart their clutches and head back over to Eve. He approached with amusement, having not seen her in such a state before he found it funny, "You okay there?" He questioned with a grin, waiting for her to move the papers from her face.

"Fine!" she spoke from behind her hiding place.

"Why are you shouting at your self?" He chuckled, her outburst having brought more amusement to him that it did the group of girls- they just looked at her like she was a freak, "Hey?" he hooked a finger over the papers and pulled them down till her warm eyes peered up at him and his cheeks tinted with the slightest shade of pink, "Evie?" he questioned, having not expected her to look quite so cute and vulnerable, but instantly those same eye's were ablaze with fury and he realised too late why.

"Again with the name!" She hollerred at him, the papers away from her face and rolled in an instant as she battered him over the head with them.

"I'm sorry!" He cried as he cowered from her, "I forgot!" He raised his hands in defence to her beating and after a deep breath she stopped.

"S-so, the paper work," She uttered as she straitened out the papers and made a start and picking the rest up while she whole heartedly agreed with the thought- I shouldn't have left the house today!

 **000**

 **So...the ass had finally showed his face, the idiot has finally realised her mistake, the fan girls have no chill, and the Pikachu is still classed as stolen!**

 **Fun times... fun, fun times!**

 **ALSO! As a point of referance...how do you prefer your Blanche?**

 **Fem Blanche, Male Blanche, or gender fluid Blanche?**

 **To be fair, I think we can all agree that Blanche is hot either way, and I will be having a fun play around with some Blanche interactions...nothing serious, just coz i can! -but i'd still be intrested to hear.**

 **Laters! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Right!" She declared once all papers were back in hand and stacked- crumpled, but in order. "Can you take these now, please?" She held out the pile to him and he just looked at them before a far off shout took his attention in a second.

Eve huffed as the blonde instantly swirled to face the direction the shout had come, replying to it with a 'hey' and a wave as he recognised the caller before he then turned back to her with a grin, "Wanna do them back stage?" He beamed with a thumb pointed over his shoulder.

"Or you _could_ just take them," she pressed, her smile becoming a little tight as she found herself forcing it that little bit more the more he annoyed her.

"Nah!" He waved away with a grin, heading off towards the stage, "Come on!" he called for her to follow and with no other choice she hung her head back with a deep huff and followed.

"So, this is the last one," She flicked the final paper over and pointed to the bottom on the page, "once you sign here, Spark is all yours," She smiled and instantly the blonde scribbled his name down and had the pikachu swept up instantly.

"Yeah!" He cheered as he bobbed the little creature up and down while it mirrored his excitement, "Welcome to the family little dude," he grinned, happily playing while Evelyn re-stacked the papers and double checked she had everything done right.

"I'm a bit concerned that you didn't actually read any of this," She frowned lightly, as she set the wad of paper down in the neatest pile she could manage and turned to the blonde, "I'll send you a copy so you can read-"

"Hey!" the blonde called, completely ignoring her, "Candela!" He was up on his knees and had turned around to hang over the back of the sofa as he leaned towards the other team leader as she came in, "Come meet Spark!" He shouted as he held the Pikachu out for her as she approached silently.

She looked down at the small creature a moment, almost in pity of it having to have the blonde as it's trainer, before she finally looked to him, "You named a Pokemon after yourself?" She questioned with a light frown and just as Evelyn opened her mouth to speak up and offer an explanation, she felt the back of the sofa dip as someone rested their weight on it and her mind stalled.

"If that boy was chocolate, he'd eat himself," a calm, cool voice spoke from behind and she instantly stiffened, turning slowly to look at the person that had appeared behind her and finding the last of the team leaders leaning over her.

She wanted to speak up but she wasn't sure she could really defend the blonde, she didn't know him that well anymore and for all she knew he probably was very much in love with him self, but she'd also like to think he wasn't that vain, he didn't seem it- but then again she'd only known him again for a few days. "He didn't name him," Eve finally found her voice as she looked from Mystic's team leader and over to Valor's, wanting to be sure they both heard and they had as both their attention was now on her.

"Really?" a single brow raised on Candela's face before she then picked the pikachu from the blonde's hands and gave him a quick check over, "Well, you are a cutie!" She then gave a dazzling smile that seemed to emanate nothing but pure warmth.

"Where did you get him?" Blanche questioned but the blonde wasn't listening to anything else as he bobbed with excitement from his kneeling position on the sofa,

"I know right!" Spark joined in with Candela, the pair fussing the little yellow creature- lost in their own world.

"Why am I stuck with these two?" Blanche spoke, eyes narrowed but voice still calm and smooth.

"I feel for you," Evelyn spoke in reply, watching the other two team leaders before leaning forwards and taking the stack of papers off the small table in front.

"So he adopted him?" Mystic's team leader spoke in interest, having spotted the paper's in Evelyn's hands and holding a hand out in request for them, "May I?"

"Of course!" Eve chirped, peering up at the team leader casually leaning over the sofa next to her and handing the papers over, "Someone might as well read them, because he hasn't," She spoke as her eyes turned to the blonde in question before turning back to the silvery haired leader as they stood up strait and took a calm walk around the sofa to then sit next to her.

"This is a well written agreement," Blanche spoke softly after a short silence, sharp eyes still scanning the pages while Evelyn perked at the praise and sat up a little straighter.

"You should see the agreement I have set up for trainers that leave their pokemon for long stays," She spoke jokingly with a smile and almost flinched when the icy eyes of Mystic's leader was on her, 'oh my goodness,' she thought to herself as an odd panic filled her and she had to look away- this person was stunning!

"You work in a care centre?" A single brow rose as they then turned more to face her.

"Yes," Eve bobbed her head, a small smile finding it's way to her lips, "It very rewarding at times,"

"I'm sure," the Mystic leader agreed, holding out the stack of papers for her to take back. "I've never seen this kind of agreement from a care centre," Blanche watched as the small smile started to slip from her face, "What made you do it?"

"There was only so many times I could watch trainers abandon their pokemon without

consequence," Evelyn's tone took a turn, her words coming out quite clipped as her obvious dislike took hold.

"Must be hard for you to juggle working as the local Eevee expert and running a care centre,"

"Sorry?" the look of confusion slapped across Eve's face was more than enough for doubt to sink into the team leader's mind and instantly they could feel them selves beginning to fluster.

"Are you the Eevee expert here?" Blanche frowned lightly in confusion, feeling more and more embarrassed as the person before them continued to stare with that lost look of confusion.

"I-" Eve started slowly, her eyes looking about as if she was physically looking for the answer, "-think you have the wrong person," her tone was very unsure.

"Spark said you're the local Eevee expert?"

"I think we should just not listen to him," Eve gave a small smile to try and lift the awkward tension that the confusion was dragging the pair into.

"I think you're right," Blanche agreed, shooting the blonde in question a non to friendly side eye, "But either way it is a pleasure to meet you," Mystic's leader extended a graceful hand towards Eve and with a smile she took it to shake.

"And you," The care centre worker nodded before stiffening the slightest as she found herself becoming trapped in a pleasant hold.

Gently Blanche lay a second hand over Eve's, keeping her hand in a gentle clasp between hers and fully gaining her attention, "Your eye to detail and diligence in your work is impressive,"

"T-thank you," the word managed to fumble from Evelyn's lips as she felt embarrassment start to rise in her like a steady heat.

"I would be greatly interested in applying some of your work ethics to my own," Mystic's leader spoke with cool confidence while Eve felt herself starting to shrivel away with nerves as only two thoughts fought to occupy her mind- 'my hand is really sweaty, and why is this person so beautiful!'

"I would be honoured if you joined my team," Blanche finished with a small, kind smile and all Eve could do was gulp down a reply that wasn't there.

"Whoa!" Spark's loud yell filled the room, having realised what was happening and instantly on the defensive as he pointed towards his fellow team leader, "What are you doing!?" He accused, a frown creasing at his brow.

"Hey! You can't poach the Eevee expert for yourself!" Candela was quick to join, setting the Pikachu down coming round to the other side of Eve, "Besides!" She declared as she slung an arm around her and pulled her into her chest for an awkwardly positioned side hug, "It's my team she wants to join!"

"It's really not," Blanche retaliated in such a smooth manner you'd think she wasn't too bothered on the situation, but it was the pull that gave her away- still having a grasp on Evelyn's hand she pulled the care centre worker away from the Valor leader and back towards herself.

'What is happening?' Evelyn was lost to think, her face becoming scarlet and palm so clammy she could swear she felt the sweat dripping down her wrist, this was far too much physical contact from strangers and no matter how beautiful they were, she could not handle it.

"She's not joining your team either!" Spark frowned, seeming to come forward to join the tussle and Eve felt like she could die of embarrassment.

"I think you may have me confused-" She spoke up awkwardly from where she'd been sandwiched between the chests of Valor and Mystic, "-with someone else," she finished quietly, squirming with discomfort- she really did not want Spark added to this odd situation.

"Will you get off!" he frowned, coming to stand in front of Eve despite her dismay and forcing his arms either side of Eve and between Candela and Blanche, effectively pushing both team leaders back, separating them from the care centre worker.

"S-so," Eve tried to get over her moment of fluster now the two were no longer grappling at her and instead sat either side, behaving for the moment, "Why do you think I'm an Eevee expert?"

"Well he was bragging about how good you were and said about the group you started, and how he was going to have you on his team, and all of team Instinct will come to you with their Eevees," Candela jabbed a thumb towards the blonde who looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"I'd have you on my team, Eevee expert or not," Blanche spoke, lifting Eve's sweaty hand and plunging her back into embarrassment.

"Let go!" Spark frowned, shaking Blanche's hand off Eve's, "Besides, it's her choice, you can't pressure her!"

Eve looked to Spark, surprised by his considerate words, "To be honest," She finally spoke up, finally feeling calm and wiping her sweaty palm on her lap, "I'm not joining any team," She sat and soaked in the silence, watching as Spark sat down on the coffee table in front of her while Blanche and Candela stared at either side of her face.

"You don't like us?" The crest fallen look on his face was like a physical stab to the heart and she instantly felt bad, holding her hands up in surrender with a flurry of noes.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to wave away, giving a quick glance to each team leader to make sure she hadn't offended. "I don't really know any of you so I cant make that judgement, and your teams do sound really fun and each of you bring something different, you reach out to different trainers, but-" She took this moment to look to them all again, "I'm not a trainer, and I don't particularly like the idea of them," she shook her head and gave a shrug.

Silence filled the room, Evelyn said no more and the team leaders wallowed a moment, stunned that there was someone that felt that way.

"Why?" Spark questioned quietly, and she looked to him.

"They are encouraged to go out and collect as many pokemon as they can, they keep their favourites and rest go to storage," With that she stood and took the pile of papers. "I see pokemon get abandoned all the time, if you want to see it too, then come to the centre and meet a few, and then cast a thought for all the pokemon you don't see, sat in a poke ball never to see the light of day again," She didn't mean to bring a downer but he'd asked, "It was nice to meet you all, good luck with your teams," She tried a smile for them, "And Spark," she called for his attention and he peered up at her, "Thank you for the adoption, take care of him," with that she moved around the sofa, gave the pikachu a pat as she was passing and let herself out.

The team leaders sat in silence for a long while before finally one spoke, "She has a point," Blanche sighed.

"I've never even thought of it like that," Candela added in, a frown coming to her brow.

"We can change things," Spark stated, his bright eyes staring at the door Evelyn had just escaped out of.

'Well, that was an awkward disaster!' Eve thought to herself as she made her way across the now deserted hall, just the one poor cleaner left with the task of sweeping up the mess left behind.

She definitely thought her first ever encounter with the team leaders could have gone a lot better, but then again she'd never planned on meeting them, she didn't even know much of them.

With a huff she dug her phone out to check the time on the lock screen but the waiting message from Violet caught her attention and so she stood still so she could open it and read.

 _Flame's trainer hasn't replied to the last notice, shall I put him on adoption?_

"No," the word fell shakily from her lips as she lifted a hand to try and still their quivering as she re-read the message before closing it. A thousand swear words and profanities flew through her mind as she cursed the trainer out to no end, her internal raging becoming so bad she was starting to get a headache. With a sniffle she tried to fight back the urge to cry, the news honestly didn't come as a shock to her, but she had desperately hoped Flame's owner would come back for him, he was the most wonderfully kind and gentle creature and seeing him sat in her centre ever so patiently, looking to the door in hope every time it opened truly broke her heart. "Fuck sake," she whispered as she lifted her hand from her lips so she could catch the straying tear. It has been an upsetting few days.

"Evelyn!" A voice called out, "I'm glad you're still here!" Spark smiled as he jogged over to her, catching her just as she was drying her face, "Hey?" His brows instantly crashed down in a frown as his smile was exchanged with a look of concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She shook her head and waved him away, not fully looking towards him until she had sorted herself out.

"What's happened?" He instantly started to fuss, reaching out for her and gently turning her to face him, his hand hovering towards her face till she slapped it away.

"I said I'm fine!" She pressed with a frown, her words finding more strength. "You don't have to fuss me, you barely know me!" she wasn't sure if she was angry about his sense of over-familiarity or the situation at the centre had just made her angry in general, perhaps a bit of both, but either way Spark didn't deserve such harsh treatment just for caring.

"Evie?" The blonde withered a moment, stung by her words and actions but his worry for her still remained.

But that was like a red rag to her, that name, the cute little nickname he'd bestowed her all those years ago, she used to love it, it was silly how it used to make her feel so loved and important, "Stop with the nick name, we aren't ten anymore, the person I knew doesn't exist in my life any more and the person you knew doesn't exist in yours!" She was fed up with being called that name, it took so long to break the habit after he'd left and once she was finally free of it she'd felt she'd wiped the slate clean, she felt she could move on and start again, no more wondering about a former friend, what he was up too, how he was doing, was he even getting her messages, the name was lost along with their friendship and there was no going back.

Spark didn't understand why she hated the name, he though perhaps because it was childish or maybe over familiar, but that wasn't what stung at him, it was her words- he didn't exist in her life, and she in his? Did this mean she had no room for him in his life? No desire to have him in her life?

The words just seemed to echo around his head- The person you knew doesn't exist in your life- young Evelyn- Evie. "But... I want her too," he never wanted her out of his life, it was a thought that always came back to him, sure the longing healed and the thoughts lessened over time but there was always something that would pull him back, a what if?

"We live completely separate lives, we are literally worlds apart," She shook her head, "It was nice seeing you again, it really was Spark, but I don't fit in your life no more than you'd fit in mine," She motioned between them.

"What if I'd stayed as Spar?" He questioned and she shot him a frown.

"Oh come on, I'm sure I would have figured it out eventually," She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, still embarrassed over the fact. "Especially when 'Spar' had to go back to being famous and travelling everywhere," She motioned towards him as she spoke before gesturing to herself, "while I still sit imagining I was any where but here,"

"Evelyn?" This was the outcome he didn't want, and the rejection hurt, but then was Evelyn hurting also?

"You don't need me in your life Spark, you've been with out me for longer than you've been with me," She passed him a small sad smile and shake of her head.

"What if I want you in my life?" He frowned lightly, he was unsure how he could possibly put into words how he felt, he missed the friendship they had, he'd felt guilty at leaving her behind, he wanted to know her again.

His words brought a small humourless laugh as she tried at lightening the mood, "Then you should have tried harder at replying to your messages," She tried to joke, but that old truth still brought a sting with it as she departed with a wave and small smile but once she looked back at that distraught face she cracked in an instant. "U-unless you want to meet properly and have a normal catch up?" She spoke, giving an awkward shrug, "I-I could do that!" she offered, her steps backing up the more his face started to light up- why on earth didn't she just cut him off then and there? "I could meet you later?" She continued, it seemed the happier he looked the more she rolled over to please him, "I just have to pop somewhere first!" She hoped at stalling, but luckily he nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" He called after her as she still backed away, he was both stunned by the back lash yet pleasantly surprised by the over all outcome, maybe she did want to know him again?

She didn't look back again as she hurried off, she didnt dare, instead she dug out her phone and called the only person daring enough to give Eve some honesty.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice on the other end of the phone answered happily.

"Possibly?" Eve muttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Hmm, need to talk?" The woman on the other end quickly summed.

"I don't know," Eve was unsure if she wanted to talk about anything that had happened the last few days, but turning back time wasn't an option and the only way to clear the mind was to let the thoughts in it roll off the tongue.

"What happened?" They pressed.

"Where do I start?" She huffed, lifting a hand to rub her face as she walked.

"You know what, this sounds like it's going to be good! Get your arse down the gym, I'll put the kettle on, and I'm telling my guys to go extra hard on the trainers today, we are not getting disturbed!"

"I'm already on my way," Eve Sighed.

* * *

"So!" The beauty sat opposite paused, hand held out a moment as she regarded all the information that had just been given to her, letting it sink in a moment before she went on to double check she had everything, "Karl is a dick, he's not ever getting his badge back! That I know!" She started, ignoring the various booms and crashes sounding outside, "The guy that helped you find Mako, totally sweet, hangs around you for a bit, you bitch to him about your old bestie and it turns out they are the same person but you only realised this today after calling him the wrong name, letting your pokemon attack him, feeding him poke-pancakes and stating you never wanted to see his mug again?" She paused and Eve nodded to confirm everything so far before looking to the door with a frown at the clashing sound of battle, Jade's team were really going at it just to stop trainers from reaching her and interrupting, "Right, and because you saw him slapped on a giant banner you finally put two and two together. You then forced him to adopt a pokemon you threw out with him the day before and then went on to slander and offend him and his fellow team leaders and all that they do, when all they wanted was for you to join one of their teams?" Again Eve nodded.

"You make it sound all very bad, the adoption wasn't forced, and I wouldn't say slander" Evelyn mumbled as she looked down at her travel mug of tea- it was the only thing Jade could offer a hot beverage in while in her gym-, now feeling competently ashamed and embarrassed.

"How to make friends by Evelyn Sky!" The beautiful woman laughed, fully enjoying her friend's turmoil.

"Jade, seriously," Eve frowned, watching as the other woman swept her caramel hair over her shoulder and calmed herself with a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but this is amazing!" The gym leader grinned, "How do you get yourself into this? How could you even face him after you realised you didn't recognise him?"

"Because I also realised he didn't correct me and paraded around pretending to be someone else!" Evelyn shot back.

"So, how was it?" she questioned, taking a sip from her own travel mug as she looked at her friend.

"What?" Eve frowned, fidgeting a bit to sit in a better position, the floor was making her bum numb.

"Seeing him again?" She raised a brow, interested in the answer.

"I don't know, I didn't think I'd ever see him again," Eve lifted her shoulder in a shrug.

"Well, I'm surprised you are now, especially after that rejection you almost left him with before you back tracked! Spark used baby-doll eyes, it was super affective!" Jade snorted out a laugh while Evelyn frowned, pushing a numb leg out from under her and giving her and swift boot just as the doors to Jade's gym hall crashed open with a great boom.

Both women jolted from their lounged positions sat on the floor and looked across to where one of her team members had fallen in, "Master!" He called, and she stood.

"You make them call you master?" Eve commented quietly, still sat on the floor and peering up at her friend.

"What's wrong?" She huffed,

"We can't stop him!"

"Ugh, trust the one decent trainer to come in when I'm trying to have a girly chat," she huffed.

"Please, it's about time you did some work anyway," Eve muttered into her travel mug, choosing to ignore the look and finger that was flipped her way.

"Wanna watch?" Jade then nodded towards the door.

"Oh yeah, I love seeing you crush the hopes and dreams of young trainers," She gave a half grin as she stumbled up onto her stiff legs.

"Aw, nothing like shattering dreams after a shitty few days!" the gym leader grinned, passing her gym member her travel mug as she stepped out of her large area and stood at the top of the stairs, staring down to the arena below and catching the tail end of the battle.

Jade's gym was an impressive structure in the small town but compared to some of the other gyms, this was far less flashy and more basic, the inside having four levels, each dedicated to an impressive gym member ruling the arena with their speciality.

Primary Gym- it was a great gym for new starters, it had the four most popular pokemon types and trainers specialised in them, the first three levels were water, fire, and electric- and not always in that order, Jade had them rotate to make things difficult for trainers that had failed and wanted to try again and for anyone that wanted to tell others what to expect. The only thing that could be expected was the last level, it was always grass because that was Jade's level and she was an ace with her grass types.

With a look of pure delight, Jade recognised the blonde in an instant, "Well, what do we have here?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed to ask you something, but they wouldn't let me pass," He huffed, throwing his arms out to motion to another defeated member of her team.

"So, you battled your way here to ask a question?" A slim brow shot up on her forehead

"Well, yeah?" He gave a shrug.

"Okay, what is so important that the team leader of Instinct, Spark," She spoke loudly and dramatically, throwing her arm out to motion down the stairs towards him as she shot Evelyn a look that said more than any words could, "has battled through my gym for?" She raised her brows to Eve, getting nothing but a shrug and furious head shake from the woman.

"Is Evelyn here?" Spark questioned.

"No!" Came Eve's desperate whisper.

"Is Evelyn here?" Jade repeated, her tone trying at sounding confused but instead coming across more elated- this was interesting!

"No!" Again Eve furiously whispered to her, she didn't know why he'd come here.

"Why do you need her?" Jade decided to probe, ignoring her friend's desperate pleas.

"Well, She said about meeting later but didn't say where, I went to the centre and they said she might be here?" The blonde gave a shrug and Evelyn just couldn't help herself, as she burst forwards and leaned over the railing of the upper level.

"For goodness sake Spark!" She scolded, "I have a phone, just text me!" she frowned down at him, this was outrageously embarrassing for her.

"Well, how about this?" Jade held her hand out before Spark could reply to Eve, "You beat me in battle and you win your date with Eve!" She grinned, ignoring her friend's horrified shriek and protesting.

"Deal!" The blonde grinned.

"No!" Eve wailed- she was mortified


End file.
